Into the Darkness
by CostumeChick
Summary: Though everyone is convinced that Shadow is safe, she doesn't believe it for a second. The missing "dead" body of her father, Slade Wilson, is enough to keep her from accepting her new life. What's out there keeping her from living the life she wants? A continuation of "A Life in Shadow."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well I'm back. Sorry it took so long, things have been rather hectic. Just to warn you, I won't be updating weekly like I did with "A Life in Shadow." Sorry but I really just don't have that kind of time. Hope you enjoy!**

It's been three weeks. Three weeks since I saw him and he wasn't there. Three weeks since Dick returned to patrolling Blüdhaven. Bruce still requires that he stay at the manor of course. The father in him still isn't comfortable with letting the boy out of his sight for more than a few hours. Dick doesn't mind of course. He's rather fond of the extra attention and physical contact. A hug from Bruce was never unheard of, but now they happen much more frequently to his oldest son's delight. Though the hourly radio check-ins while he's patrolling are beginning to vex him slightly. The past three weeks he's been gone for six hours every night, and for the past three weeks it's been six hours of nightmares and jolting awake by the sound of my screams. Bruce is typically the one to wake me up. He and the others usually get back an hour or two before Dick. Thankfully the older man keeps my nightly frights from the younger's attention. Jason has commented a few times. Mostly the next morning after he's been the one to shake me back to consciousness, but neither of them press me much for answers and subjects.

Lying in the oversized bed I stare up at the ceiling, arms draped above my head on the pillow. The decoration of the plaster drawing my attention as my eyes trace the elaborate swirls of cream and white. My attention flicks over to the window as a calming rain continues to beat against the paneled glass. Closing my eyes I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Just go to sleep already._ I complain to myself, annoyed by my lack of rest. Usually after waking once, or not falling into sleep at all, the night drags on as my mind refuses to let sleep take it into custody. Too much can happen in my mind. Too much has happened already, and in a dream where fantasy becomes reality, terror and paranoia become truth. Where _he_ still finds me and I follow his every command. Where the team is betrayed countless times. Where dozens of glazed eyes stare off into nothingness. And Dick and Bruce reject me before they too are murdered by the monster I've once more become.

With a heavy sigh I shove away the covers and quietly pad my way down two flights of stairs and into the Batcave. The chill of the stone floor against my bare feet sends goose bumps down my arms, causing me to pull the sleeves of my shirt down toward my wrists. A shiver runs over me as I rest against the large chair in front of the computer. _They're not home yet._ I think as I rest against the still cool material. My eyes glance toward the clock as my eyelids begin to droop while attempting to check their position on the computer. Before my eyes can completely close the Batmobile pulls into the drive. I hear the compression release as the doors open and smile to myself. "Back already?" I call behind me. Standing and making my way toward the platform, I finally look to the man walking toward me. "Must have been a quiet ni…" My voice trails off. My feet freeze in place. The man stands there and stares at me. His wicked smile growing as the amusement in his eye brightens. My tongue begins to move once more as I mutter the only word my mind can process. "Daddy?" Tears begin to collect as I back away from him.

Concern flashes across his face as he moves closer to me. "Kate?" He asks unsure and reaches out a hand.

 _He never calls me Kate._ My hand grips the hair atop my head, pulling strands out with every finger twitch. "The chip, is it still there? I see… I just…" My eyes fall to the floor as tears drip down to my toes.

His hand brings my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "The chips gone sweetheart." His thumb strokes my cheek gently. "And so are they."

My eyes grow wide as I stumble to take a step back. "What did you do?"

He clicks his tongue and shakes his head while he attempts to enclose the growing distance between us. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'm here. You're safe." He adds with a dark chuckle.

I sprint toward the zeta beam only to be cornered by him once more. Out of desperation I begin to plea for someone to save me. "Alfred, Bruce." I whisper. Deathstroke moves closer. "Bruce!" My voice shrieks.

Deathstroke shakes his head, smirking at how pathetic I am. "Oh he won't hear you sweetheart." I'm close to hyperventilating. His deep chuckle sends a shiver down my spine. "He's gone sweetheart, dead in an alley. Just like the rest of your family." His face is inches from mine. "And now you're mine."

"No, no! They're not dead. They're not!" I shout in disbelief. My body's frozen before him. Tears begin to stream down my face as he repeats my name, taunting me. "No, Bruce. Bruce help! BRUCE!"

A grin covers his face. "No one's going to save you now sweetheart." The blade of his sword pierces the flesh of my stomach. Shock overpowers the pain. I can't breathe as I feel his breath on my neck as he whispers in my ear. "How does it feel sweetheart?" He asks before giving another deep chuckle and forces the knife deeper into my abdomen. "Now you really are like me." As he twists the blade, pain erupts and a scream tears through my throat. He pulls back. "You're mine, and this time you're not getting away."

A heavy hand clamps onto my shoulder making my body jolt and eyes spring open. Looking over my left shoulder I see eyes filled with concern. "You alright Kate?"

I stand quickly, making his hand drop from my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. Couldn't sleep, is all." Bruce stares at me with disbelief but doesn't press the subject. He's realized over these past few weeks how much more I tend to distant myself when something's wrong, compared to his sons. "Slow night?" I ask, quickly changing the subject after glancing at the time on the computer screen.

He nods shortly. "Dick should be back shortly. He reported the same on his end. Said he just wanted to check something out first."

My brow scrunches slightly. "Kind of odd don't you think?"

He shrugs. "I suppose. To be honest, I think it's odder that you've decided not to join us every night." Before I can respond he adds. "It's not like you don't come down here while we're gone to train." He gives a short snort. "Rather difficult training too."

I sigh and drag a hand through my hair. "I can't Bruce."

"And yet you still haven't explained why."

My right hand grabs onto my left forearm as I look away from him. "What if I lose control?"

"You're not under his control anymore Kate. You won't make that mistake." I don't believe him. "And if you do, we'll be there."

I give a heavy sigh. "It's not only that."

A pause stretches out between us. "Then explain what else it is." He tells me gently.

I stare at him straight. "Shadows made too many enemies. Most of which would want to kill me if they ever got the chance, and now that Deathstrokes gone they'll be less afraid to take that chance."

"We can protect you."

"Why take that risk?"

"I understand, but you could do so much more if you patrolled Gotham with us, or even Blüdhaven. Anything to get you out of this house." He drags a hand down his face. "You haven't been out to see Artemis, or the team much. I know this is a big place but you need to get away from it more than you have been." After seeing my somber expression he adds in a lighter tone. "Don't worry, Alfred can do without your help every once in a while."

I smirk slightly at that. Over the weeks I've been cleaning and cooking against the old butler's wishes and complaints. "I'll get out more. I'll go visit the team again tomorrow. I promise." Looking to the floor I hesitate before continuing. "But I also promise that I'll never patrol Gotham, Blüdhaven, or any other city on a regular basis."

He's shocked slightly by the comment. "And why's that?"

I look up into his determined face. "Regularly being Shadow in any city's too dangerous. I'm the world's greatest assassin. Not only will the people be terrified of me…"

"Most of the general public doesn't even know who Shadow is."

"They have an idea." I cut back in. "And it's not that actually." I pause. "There'll be people who'll want to prove themselves. Assassins and killers wanting to take me down to prove they're the best, not to mention past enemies, the League of Shadows, and the Light wanting to come after me with revenge." I stare at him for a moment allowing this to sink in. "Who do you think they'll go after if I dedicate my life to protect a certain city?" I bite my lip thinking of the possibilities. "Not just you and Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian, but the people of Gotham. They'll kill innocents to get me to come out and face them." My head shakes back and forth as I imagine dozens or hundreds of innocent people being put in danger or killed because I decided to make a hero of myself. "I can't bring any more pain to innocent people."

He gives a few small nods. "Then what about the team?"

My brow scrunches. "What?"

"Join the team."

"The League would never allow it."

"The League will, when I tell them you're joining."

I scoff. "Yeah right, some of them still hate me. Those who don't, still don't trust me."

"I'll speak with them about the possibility, and if not then you'll fill in for Barbara here in the cave and assist us when backup is needed since she's taking care of her own city."

I sigh heavily. "There's no saying no is there?"

He shakes his head with a smug smile. "Not a chance."

Crossing my arms I take a step forward and look up at him. "Why are you pushing this?"

He sighs and takes a moment. "You haven't been yourself lately Kate. With good reason." He adds. "I know you've been through a lot." He places a hand on my shoulder. "You're finally free from him, but now that he's gone it feels as though we're losing you. That when he died a part of you did as well."

"Bruce I killed my own father. I became the monster he always wanted me to be." I hold his stare, though I want to look anywhere but his pitying eyes. "How am I supposed to act?"

His hand moves from my shoulder to cup my face. "You're supposed to believe that you're safe, that you're free, not jumping at every shadow or creek in the floor boards. It's been over a month. You need to heal, not have me shake you awake from nightmares whenever you do actually get some rest."

Taking in a deep breath I let it out slowly and push away from his grasp. "Sorry." I look down at my bare feet. "I know how long it's been. I should be over it by now."

"Not over it, just better. He can't hurt you anymore Kate. He's gone."

I look back up at him. "But you don't know that. You don't know that he's dead."

He sighs and once more grasps my shoulder. "He's gone Kate. No one could have survived that, not even Deathstroke."

I shake my head. "I'll start getting _better_ when you show me his dead body. Until then, as far as I'm concerned, he's still out there, just waiting." I push past him and make my way toward the staircase leading back into the manor. Before my foot rests on the first step I pause and look back. "Hey Bruce." He looks to me with kind eyes. My mouth opens for a few seconds before the question presents itself. "The… the chip is gone though, right? I'm not… I'm okay now?"

His brow draws downward. "Of course Kate. Why wouldn't you be?"

I shrug. "Just a nightmare." I sigh wanting to stop there. _Just tell him._ I push myself to open up. "He… he killed you, all of you. It just seemed so real that I thought the chip was making me see him again, but this time it was just a dream."

He shakes his head. "The devise your father implanted is gone Kate. We took care of that."

I nod. "I know. It's just… what if there's more. What if when I came back to save Dick, he did more than just implant a chip in my head that makes me see him when it's not reprogramed every month." I shrug. "I don't know. I guess I'm just scared." I look back up at him. "But… you're sure that you didn't miss anything?"

Instead of answering me he crosses the room quickly and wraps his arms around my now quivering form, pulling me close and pressing a kiss to the crown of my head. "You're fine Kate. I promise."

We remain like this while the zeta beam announces Nightwing's appearance. "Everything okay?" He cautiously questions.

We pull away and look to the slightly tattered hero. "Yeah, everything's…" That's when my eyes travel to his torso and the blood oozing between closed fingers. My eyes grow wide.

Bruce and I race to Dick's side as he begins to sway. Bruce steadies his son and practically carries him to the med bay. "What happened?" He asks sternly, beginning to cut away the Kevlar covering the wound.

The younger grits his teeth. "Gun shot. Sniper." He chokes out through the pain. "Saw the laser on my chest. Did my best to jump out of the way."

"Who?"

"Not sure." He answers his father. "Was looking into some club. Got a tip that there was more to it than meets the eye."

"What?"

"Not sure." His eyes squeeze shut. "Didn't get that far."

"You could have called for backup."

Dick snorts and rolls his eyes. "And miss the father daughter moment? Not a chance." I shake my head at his insistence of humor at this moment. "Besides, didn't think it was that bad. I was totally fine before you two made a big deal of it and made me think about the pain."

"Who gave you the tip?" Bruce asks while removing the bullet. Dick lets out a rather loud groan and tightens his grip on the table. "Kate, hold him down." I comply. The younger continues to release screams through gritted teeth as the plyers resist the space provided by the clamp.

"What's wrong with Dickie?" Jason shouts as he runs into the sanitized area.

"Jason, grab a TXA injection." Bruce orders.

As he bring the syringe toward me, my hands begin to shake. Bruce notices and nods to the two younger boys standing in the doorway. "Tim, give Dick the injection. Jason, get Kate cleaned up."

They both nod as Jason gently grips my arms and pulls me away from Dick's side who looks up at me in pain, silently asking me to stay, but I allow Jason to pull me away from him and out of the room. I wash up in the next room over and remain silent as I watch Dick's blood swirl down the drain. "You alright?" Jason asks quietly.

Glancing up I notice the tiredness in his eyes, the stubble growing along his jaw. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He scoffs slightly. "That's not how I saw it."

I look at him. "Bruce is making me join the team." I blurt out, abruptly changing the subject.

He's silent for a moment. "You sure you're ready for that?" I look to the floor slightly deflated. "I'm not trying to shut you down Kate." He assures me. "It's just, you choke after seeing a needle." He places a hand on my arm. "I don't want PTSD to keep you from staying safe in the field."

"I know, and I agree with you." I heave a sigh. "I don't know if…"

Alfred comes out to interrupt. "Miss Kate, Master Jason, if you two would join us I believe Master Dick would like to relay some information."

Jason nods. "Of course Alfred." I follow behind to find Dick patched up and connect to an IV. A pained smile is plastered to his sweat covered face.

Grasping on to his hand I push some of the hair out of his eyes. "Sorry."

His smile brightens. "Don't worry about it babe. You okay?" He asks concerned.

I snort. "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that."

Bruce clears his throat. "Dick."

He nods. "Right, the tip was mostly anonymous. Heard some randoms talking about the club earlier in my patrol. Something just seemed off, so I decided to check it out." He grits his teeth for a moment, as his hand tightens around mine, and releases a deep breath before continuing. "Didn't think much of it. It's a new night club, opened two weeks ago. Doesn't look threatening whatsoever." He chuckles slightly. "I mean they swing dance there. No alcohol, open to sixteen and up. Not the typical place to hold black market business or anything. Anyway, before I can even make it onto the roof I spy the laser pointer of a rifle hovering on my chest."

"So is it actually the club, or just a coincidence of a hired hitman?" I question.

He shrugs slightly. "Not entirely sure. Didn't really hang around to ask. Didn't even see where the shot came from."

Tim snorts. "Sounds like someone's losing his touch."

The older rolls his eyes and laughs quietly. "Shut up Tim."

Before the younger can rebuttal, Damian interrupts the exchange. "Father." Bruce looks to his youngest. "Perhaps the team should infiltrate this club sometime over this week."

Bruce nods. "I'll look into it and take the mission to the team this weekend. If there is a threat, I don't want them going in unprepared." He glances over at me. "Start increasing your training."

I raise an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"It's best for you to start getting back into the swing of things."

I snort. "Was that supposed to be a pun?"

He ignores me and runs his fingers through his oldest's hair. "You going to be okay Dickie?"

The young man smiles brightly. "I'm fine dad, don't worry."

Bruce nods. "Alright, boys get some rest." He orders while leading them out of the room.

Dick looks at me. "You sure you're alright?" I nod silently. "You look tired."

I give a small smile. "So do you."

His eyes squint as he chuckles. Scooching over, he makes room for me. "Then let's get some sleep." I comply and curl up next to him, doing my best to avoid causing him anymore discomfort. His arm wraps around me tightly as he kisses my forehead. "Night Kate."

"Night." I whisper allowing the rhythmic beat of his heat lull me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. And now that I have a bit of a break I promise to update at least twice a week. And I hope to have the entire story done by the end of January. I also wanted to thank Goingdownwithmyshipz and fandelivres for their reviews! Oh and I couldn't actually respond to fandelivres so again thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter (and also you don't have to apologize at all, your English was perfect). ENJOY!**

"Recognize: Shadow B-2-7." Materializing in the main hall of the Watch Tower I'm met by the curious eyes of Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally, the last speeds over and engulfs my unsuspecting form in a tight embrace. "Hey Wally." I mumble quietly while my feet are lifted off the ground as my arms are trapped at my sides.

His shoulders shake from his deep chuckle. "It's good to have you ba-."

"Kate!" Artemis practically shrieks as she throws her arms around my neck. Embracing her I hold on tight, not realizing how much I missed my best friend. As she pulls away a scowl begins to transform her face. She whacks my arm rather harshly. "Where have you been? It's been almost a month since any of us have heard from you, and all Dick ever says is that things are 'rough'. What does that even mean?" She shouts. "Are you okay?" She questions earnestly.

Wally places a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, pulling her back a few steps. "Woah Artemis, chill. Give her some breathing room." Looking back to me realization flashes across his face, quickly being replaced by confusion. "Where is Dick?"

I roll my eyes and sigh heavily. "The doofus got himself shot by a sniper last night. He's fine." I add quickly, causing the three to release a quick sigh. "He'll just be out of commission for a few days, hopefully a week but you know how he is."

The three nod in agreeance. "Dick is one to put everything else before his own personal health, unfortunately." Kaulder comments.

I nod. "Agreed." There's a slightly awkward pause, which I quickly fill. "So, I'll be in charge of the team's training until further notice." The three heroes look at me hesitantly. "And I'll be most likely assigned to the team for missions in his place." I pause. "Probably." Artemis raises an eyebrow. "Maybe." Wally scrunches his nose. "Hopefully not." I finish while Kaldur give a slight smile.

"You are always welcome Kate. We trust you." He does his best to assure me, though part of it just seems forced.

A small smile clings to the corners of my mouth. "You three might, but most of the team and League don't."

"They'll come around." Wally assures as he places a hand on my shoulder.

Giving him a smile and slight nod I step forward and make my way toward the training room after announcing "team, report for training immediately." By the time the four of us arrive the rest of the group is already waiting, looking rather nervous after hearing my voice over the intercom and completely in shock when the spy me walking through the door in full costume.

"Kate!" M'gann cries, throwing her arms around my neck. I smile and return the hug before she pulls away. "How are you feeling? Nightwing hadn't mentioned that you'd be here. Is everything alright?" She asks quickly before adding with a bright smile. "Would you like some cookies?"

Conner chuckles lightly as he places a hand on her lower back. "Calm down Meg, she just got here. Let her breath a bit."

I smile at the reunited couple. "It's good to see you guys."

"It's good to have you back." Conner replies.

"And why are you back, might I ask?" Lagaan questions as he steps forward, coming up on M'gann's other side.

I glare at him slightly, though before I can respond a gust of wind runs across the exposed skin of my face. "Because she's the amazing Shadow and I'm sure she has massive amounts of knowledge to teach us!" Bart hollers with an arm draped over my shoulders.

"Yeah, okay kid." Scoffing and shoving the young speedster off, I make my way toward the center of the room and take control immediately. "Listen up." I order. "Nightwing is out for the next week or so due to injury. I am to take his place on the team and in training you until his return, understood?" Several heads bob up and down in understanding as Conner leans over to Artemis and mumbles "spoken like a true bat," while she shoves him playfully. I smirk. "Artemis." Gaining her attention I nod for her to join me. She complies and waits as I turn to the rest of the room. "Today's lesson is basic street fighting."

Lagaan scoffs once more. "We already know how to fight."

"Which is completely different than fighting dirty." I respond.

"Can heroes do that?" Cassie questions.

I shrug. "Have you ever seen the bats fight while on patrol?"

"It's true." Tim responds, now standing next to the girl, making her jump. "We use it, not all the time, but enough. It's best to know it in order to respond to your opponent who'll most likely be using it against you."

I smirk at the young couple. "First thing: pay attention. Any distraction is dangerous. Whether or not your opponent is down, whether or not you feel safe, never let your guard do—" Sensing something springing from behind I twist and flip away from where Artemis lands. "Which is why I chose Artemis to spar with. She does have the most experience out of all of you when it comes to this sort of thing." A smile spreads my lips, matching the one clinging to her face.

"You think you'll win this time?" She taunts.

"Name one time I haven't." I challenge.

"Take note, taunting your opponent can work in your favor. Especially if they like to talk. It'll help provide the extra distraction that might bring them down. Like our fight with the…"

Before she can finish I pounce, fist smashing into the floor where Artemis' form once stood. "Second: learn to dodge. More times than none you'll be doing your best to get away from your opponent." I comment as Artemis swings forward and I spring away once more, causing her punch to meet thin air. "From there you'll do your best to find a flaw and use it to your advantage." She throws a few jabs my way which I block with ease, before jumping over a kick which attempted to throw me off my feet. "And since this isn't a clean fight, you'll do it any way possible." I step forward and swing a fist toward her head. Artemis blocks it with ease, but fails to recognize my knee aiming for her lower rib cage before it's too late. Shocked slightly she stumbles back. "For example: Artemis is typically a distance fighter, using a bow will do that to you." She grunts in annoyance before lashing out at me. "There's nothing wrong with that." I defend. "But when moving in close," I step forward and throw a few jabs before falling backward and kicking out a leg, causing her to fall to the floor, "it keeps her from seeing the whole picture and reading her opponent." I announce as I spring on top of her.

Though she quickly sees my fault and twists in my hold. "And Kate tends to go easy on smaller opponents, loosening her grip on holds in order to keep herself from doing any permanent damage." She states while twisting my arms behind me. "You most likely won't encounter this in the field, but in case your opponent gets cocky, it's much easier to find a flaw in their grip."

Thrusting my head backward my skull collides with her face, causing her fingers to loosen. I twist away easily and stand before her. "Like I said, do whatever's needed to succeed. If you don't, it may cost you your life." Artemis wipes the blood on the back of her arm guard and stands. A determined smirk clings to her face. Glancing at the gawking crowd I call out. "Conner, join Artemis." He hesitates slightly, but complies and joins his teammate. Circling my awaiting form, they attempt to come from different angles. I spring back and land a few punches and kicks without being harmed myself. "Is that really the best you two can do?" I taunt as they make another go around, leading to the same results as last time. "Huh, I actually thought giving you a partner would help." I glance over at Artemis. I can see the slight annoyance beginning to make an appearance. Conner is worse off; however, he's greatly improved since the first time I fought him years ago. Both now springing toward me, I flip over Conner's shoulder, latching onto the shoulder of his shirt, and change his direction ever so slightly, causing him to collide with his partner. They collapse in a heap as the program lists their failure. A few chuckles are heard throughout the team, but most remain silent. "And lastly: make your opponent's momentum work for you. It usually comes in handy. Especially when they're pulling a lot more strength than you can handle." Walking over to the two I offer them each a hand up and turn my attention to Artemis. "You okay?" She nods. "How's your face?" I question.

Her brow scrunches. "Why? Don't I look pretty anymore?"

Laughing I shove her slightly. "Any questions?" I address the group.

* * *

Over the next two hours grunts of pain and pants of exhaustion echo through the training facility. I'm nursing a bloody lip after Artemis got a taste of payback. Right before I'm about to end for the day, a call comes through the system. "Yes?" I respond to the image of Superman appearing on the screen.

"Shadow, report to the meeting room immediately."

I nod, but the feed is cut before I can respond. Turning back to the rest of the room I see the hesitant glances from my team. I scoff and give a small shrug. "Don't worry about it." Releasing a sigh, I rub the back of my neck hesitantly. "Alright, that's enough for today. Hit the showers and rehydrate." A collective sigh of relief is released, while some of the team drops to the floor vowing to never move again. I smile at the younger's antics. "It wasn't that bad was it?" After receiving a certain look from Jamie, Garfield, Bart, and Cassie I smile sheepishly. "Alright, tomorrow won't be as strenuous, I promise."

It's then that Conner chuckles and places a hand on my shoulder. "Don't go too easy on them Kate. They can handle it."

I smile in response. "I know." I heave another sigh before looking back toward the door. "Well, I better get going before they send a search party."

Artemis snorts. "Or put out a warrant."

Rolling my eyes I agree silently. "Well, I'll see you guys later, I guess." They nod in confirmation. "Hopefully." I mumble as I walk through the sliding doors.

Conner chuckles and hollers after me. "Let me know if he gives you a hard time!"

I snort. "Yeah, what exactly are you going to do? I'll be a pile of ash from his heat vision before Wally can even get to me." I mumble under my breath.

* * *

Walking up to the double doors I hesitate before pushing my way through. The main Leaguers sit around the table before me. I freeze for a moment as they fall silent and stare at me. My fists clench in order to keep them from quivering. "Have a seat Shadow." Wonder Woman commands.

I nod quickly and oblige. For a moment no one speaks. The silence causes my foot to tap nervously. My hands fold together quickly in my lap before I can't take the stares anymore. Leaning forward I glance around the table. "So, what is it you wanted?" I question Superman who's sitting next to the ever stoic Batman. The Dark Knight looks at me sternly. The corners of his mouth tugging downward ever so slightly. _Alright, no jokes, no attitude, got it._

The scowl on the Kryptonian's face deepens. "We're here to assess your worth to the team."

I raise an eyebrow. "And I'm here because?" _So much for no attitude._

"We think it'd be best to allow you to defend yourself against any accusations that may come your way." Wonder Woman speaks up.

I shrug. "I still don't see what me defending myself will do. Half of you don't trust me and most of you don't like me. I doubt anything I have to say to anyone of you will really matter."

"How did training with the team go?" Black Canary asks before I can continue.

I stare at her for a moment. _Well mamma Canary is trying to make this go in my favor._ Shrugging I answer. "Fine." Her eyes widen quickly as she nods for me to continue. Heaving a sigh I glance to the side and collect my thoughts. "They've been well trained. Still not well enough to go one on one with a major assassin. The younger members are a bit slow, Jamie, Garfield, Virgil and Cassie in particular. It's not really a problem. They do fine as a team, though I would like to keep them with a senior member when going into a more hostile situation. Overall, I think they just need to build their confidence. The senior members are fine, though they allow themselves to be distracted once another member has been taken down."

"It's called compassion. Most _heroes_ take it upon themselves to watch their teammate's back." Superman chides.

 _Oh you are not making this easy._ Before I can think to take a deep breath I respond with more hostility than Bruce would normally allow. "I'm sorry. I assumed that if it comes down to injury of a teammate and death of a civilian or destruction of the world even, that the choice would be obvious; however, if you wish me to train them to become so dependent on one another that they can no longer function once one has been captured then I will. After all we sacrifice the mission for all selfish reasons in order to protect ourselves. I suppose that's what _heroes_ do."

Clark is fuming, while Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose and stares down at the table. _I'm going to hear about this later._ "You'd think being raised by Deathstroke, the girl would have some sense of respect." The Boy Scout mumbles under his breath.

"And you'd think that being brought up in some little country Kansas town that ma and pa would have taught you humility and forgiveness." I say just loud enough for him to hear. His gaze catches mine quickly, his anger evident as his eyes narrow. Leaning back in my chair I cross my arms. "You going to use your heat vision? Or are you going to give me the benefit of the doubt and allow me to pay my debt to society as previously agreed?"

He doesn't respond. Instead Green Arrow leans over toward me. "You're not really helping yourself kid."

Looking over at him I flash the blonde a smirk and shrug. "Well, once someone begins to take this meeting seriously I'll stop, but currently I'm not entirely convinced that you guys even know why you called me here."

He gives a short chuckle. "Fair enough."

"We wish to discuss your role on the team. Since that was the initial plan of your rehabilitation and Batman has informed us that you are ready." Martian Manhunter speaks up.

Leaning forward in my chair I rest my arms on the table. "And you agree with him, that I'm ready?"

"Some of us do." Green Lantern answers.

"And what if I don't agree?" I question.

"Shadow, you're ready."

Glancing over at Batman I stare at him for a moment. "After what happened yesterday?"

"What happened yesterday?" Wonder Woman enquires.

I bite me lip for a moment before answering. "After Nightwing was shot, he needed a TXA injection. I… I couldn't handle it, so I had to leave the room."

"Kate, it's only been a little over a month. Give it time." Black Canary assures me.

"I won't go running into a mission and jeopardize the safety of the team." I state flatly.

"That's why you're in charge of training. Not field work." Hawkwoman replies. "Not just yet."

I nod and turn my attention back to Superman. "And you trust me enough to train your young heroes?"

After a short pause he answers. "You haven't gained it yet, but you haven't done anything to completely lose it either."

* * *

Walking down the hall I slip into my designated room, shower and quickly change into civvies before heading to the dining hall. Leftovers from breakfast are sitting out. I notice Cassie sitting in the corner and snatch an apple before joining her. "You okay Cass?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

 _Well, so much for the expected angsty teen drama saying that she's totally fine and doesn't need my help._ "Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"How did I do in training today?"

My head cocks to the side, slightly confused. "You did fi—"

"And don't just say I did fine."

"Okay… well, honestly you've got the basics down pact. You learn quickly and can imitate the movements very well the first time. You were a bit slow today in some of the steps and instructions, but I wouldn't worry about that. It was only the first day. And overall, I think you make a very competent hero." Smiling slightly, I do my best to reassure her.

She sighs heavily. "I just feel like I'm not doing enough to be a part of the team. Impulse brings information from the future."

"Which is all irrelevant now that the Reach is gone." I add.

She ignores me and continues. "Jamie has the scarab that gives him all kinds of advice and information."

"Which almost killed him and condemned the entire world way back when."

"Lagaan has this amazing magic power where he can grow to a huge size and take on the most powerful bad guys."

"But he's cocky, which usually causes his failure in the end."

"Garfield can change into every animal on earth."

"Plus insects."

"Exactly!"

"And he's a young kid. You have the maturity level to rationally think through a crisis."

"So does Robin. He's the Boy Wonder for crying out loud!"

"He's also been doing this for twice as long as you have. Plus he's being constantly trained by Batman, Nightwing, and other members of the League. No offence to Wonder Woman, she can totally hold her own against the Bat, but you don't train with her _everyday_ like Robin trains with Batman, plus patrol every night, and spars with the team every afternoon."

"So what you're saying is if I trained everyday with Diana I would be good enough for the team."

I scoff loudly. "No! That's not what I'm saying at all!" Taking a bite out of my apple I collect my thoughts to respond. "Look Cassie, everyone on the team has different talents. While the guys have certain qualities they bring to the table, your strength, flight, and upbeat attitude can be used in situations where the others fall short. That's what teams are for. They're made of multiple people with different abilities to solve the problem presented. I mean last time I checked Batman and Superman aren't all that similar."

The teen smiles and giggles slightly. "No they're not really that much alike."

"Regardless, don't doubt yourself kid. You have every right to be here." Standing I toss the apple core in the trash. "I'll see you later."

As I push open the door she speaks up. "You know, you have every right to be here too, Kate."

I don't turn. I just pause another moment and smile to myself before continuing out of the room. Making my way toward the zeta tubes I notice League members exiting the conference room. I pass through the small crowd and find Diana speaking with Clark and Bruce. I approach them hesitantly until Bruce notices. "Kate?"

I step forward. "Hey Diana?" She gives a small smile allowing me to continue. "I just came from the dining hall after talking with Cassie. She's feeling a bit down and starting to question her spot on the team. I think I helped, but she could probably use some reassurance from you."

She nods. "Of course. Thank you, Kate."

As she briskly walks out of the room I turn back to the two men standing before me. "Clark can I talk to you for a minute?" As he nods, Bruce leaves to give us some space. "I'm sorry for being rude earlier. It was uncalled for." I pause for a moment, dragging a hand through my hair nervously. "I get a little offensive when I'm intimidated, and in all honestly you terrify me."

His brow draws downward. "What? Why do I terrify you?"

"You're Superman. You're the most powerful and morally good being on the planet. And you don't really like me." Guilt begins to cling to his features. "With good reason." I add. "With my track record, no one can blame you." Still feeling awkward with the conversation, he remains silent. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize and let you know that I'm going to do it." I nod in determination.

His brow draws together in confusion once more. "Do what?"

"Earn your trust."

* * *

As I walk into the team's common room I spy Dick and plop down on the couch next to him and chime a quick hello as I place his feet in my lap so he can lay back down. "Hey, Artemis and Wally said that training went well this morning."

I nod. "Yeah, it was fine. What are you doing up here?"

He shrugs. "I couldn't lay in bed anymore. Besides I thought I'd come and see how you were doing with the team."

"Well…"

"Hey Kate, how did it go with Clark?" Conner asks while plopping down next to M'gann with a plate of her cookies.

"Mind throwing one my way?" Wally asks with a sly smile. Conner just rolls his eyes, plucks two from the plate, and hands the rest over to the red head. "Thanks Con."

"Dude share." I complain while I stretch to snatch two off the plate and hand one to Dick.

"Thanks babe. So what happened with Clark?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Kate."

Rolling my eyes I rub his legs still resting on my lap. "It's nothing. The League members just wanted to talk to me."

"About what?" He sits up straighter, annoyance beginning to coat his voice.

"They just wanted to establish that I can actually serve an appropriate purpose on the team."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning some of them aren't convinced that I should be part of it."

"Part of the team?"

"Yeah."

"Part of the team that you helped and went undercover for and who's leader you saved."

I stare at him for a moment, perplexed. "Yes the same team that I almost killed countless times, captured, tortured, and whose leader I attempted to murder in cold blood. _That_ team."

"So what did they say exactly?" Wally chimes in, attempting to keep the hostility from breaking free.

I shrug. "That I'll continue to fill in for Nightwing and train the team while he's out of commission."

"What about missions?" M'gann questions.

"Probably not."

"And why not?" Artemis asks with her usual attitude.

Looking to Dick's shoes I begin to untie and retie his laces. "Because I don't trust myself yet."

There's a quiet pause. "But why wouldn't you…"

"Because last night when Dick was shot he needed a TXA injection and Jason needed to pull me out of the room. Imagine what kind of PTSD I could have out in the field."

M'gann gives me a reassuring smile. "Well then you'll just have to start small and work your way up."

"Like the recon mission Bruce has planned for this weekend." Glancing over at Dick I ask a silent question. "He already has you pinned as team leader for it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I know it's a bit shorter, but I thought that you guys wouldn't mind so much. Also it might be a little selfish, but for Christmas I would really appreciate some more reviews. I'm feeling a bit down about this story and am not sure how much you guys really want it. If you wouldn't mind just letting me know what you think so far I'd appreciate it. Merry Christmas! Or Happy Hanukkah! Or Joyus Kwanzaa! Or Happy Holidays! ENJOY!**

"Move your feet more Jay." The young man does so, thrusting his fists forward and twisting away from my grasp. "Steady, don't come on too strong. It'll throw off your balance." I advance, causing him to stumble backward. "Careful, take a breath and reconfigure your advance." The younger nods and readjusts his approach. I advance once more. This time he sees it coming and blocks my attack, landing a solid punch to my face. I feel the cartilage in my nose break as a loud crunch sounds. "You alright Kate?" I answer the man by continuing my advance on my younger opponent. He's shocked slightly, but regains his footing quickly. "Good Jay, now clean up a bit and execute another move." The young man obeys and launches forward. I twist away and successfully land a fist to his left temple. He stumble as the dizziness disorients him. I'm about to pursue until Bruce throws up a hand. "That's enough."

I nod and sit down next to him. "You okay Jay?" I stare at him as he attempts to make his eyes refocus. He glares at the space between us when they refuse. "Jay? Jay." I call, growing more concerned. "Bruce."

The older takes my place and kneels down before his son. "Jay, look at me." The younger attempts to do so, but fails to fully lock onto his father's face. A light passes over his field of vision, causing him to squint and look away. "No, no Jay, look at me."

"Kate." Dick taps my shoulder tossing me a cloth for my nose.

"Thanks." I mumble thickly.

"You okay?" He asks coming up beside me.

I snort, causing blood to gush. "I'm fine. Though I'm not sure Jay is in the same position." I mumble.

"He'll be fine." Bruce responds over his shoulder. "Tim give me a hand, would you?"

The younger nods, throwing down his book and hooking his brother's other arm. Together they hoist the young man up and sit him down in a chair as Alfred hands him a glass of water and pain medicine. "Poor kid." I mumble.

Dick nudges me. "I've done worse to him in training."

"Doesn't really make me feel any better." Walking over to where Jay sits I crouch down before him. "How bad is it?"

He shrugs, still keeping his eyes closed. "I've had worse."

"How bad is it?" I ask flatly.

"Seriously Kate, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy." He pauses a moment rubbing his temples. "How's your nose?"

I roll my eyes. "I'll be stuffy for the next few hours. Tomorrow morning I won't even have a bruise."

Scrunching his nose he shakes his head slightly, instantly regretting. He groans and holds his either side of his face. "Lucky, any chance you've got any of that Mirikuru left? I wouldn't mind being a little invulnerable."

My brow draws downward as my lips purse. "Fresh out."

Noticing my discomfort his shoulders slump slightly. "Sorry, I was just joking."

I shrug once. "I know, it's fine. The drug messes with your head when you first take it, and I figured the Lazerus pit already did enough of a number on you."

He shoves me playfully, unbalancing my crouching stance. Sitting on the ground Bruce calls over to us from his seat at the computer. "Better get your gear on."

I give him a questioning look. "You don't actually expect him to go out on patrol like this."

"Dick and I are looking into a case that'll require extra hands. With Damian and Tim out due to exams, we need Jason."

"But Bruce, he can hardly walk straight, more or less—"

"Which is why you'll be taking his place." He interrupts me turning in his chair.

My scoff echoes throughout the cave. "You're not serious."

"Completely. Now go get changed. We leave in fifteen minutes."

Knowing his stubbornness all too well, I simply roll my eyes, nod and run to the locker room.

* * *

Sprinting over broken shingles, I fly through the air, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. _"Why do the stupid ones always run?"_ Comes Dick's voice over the com.

I smirk as I spy my fugitive on the street below. "Watch it." I warn quietly. "I ran a few times."

 _"No, you beat us to a pulp and_ then _you ran. There's a total difference."_

"Whatever."

 _"Plus you knew that you stood a chance in getting away. These guys? Not so much."_

"Cut the chatter." Bruce states in his usual monotone voice.

 _"Jeez, sorry Mr. Grumpypants, just trying to lighten the mood in an annoying and stressful situation."_ He's panting heavily now. _He shouldn't be out here. He hasn't fully healed yet. "Anyone catch their guys yet?"_ I bite my tongue to keep from laughing and giving away my position.

"No, you're just trying to distract us so you can catch yours first and rub it in."

 _"Am not. I was just wondering who was furthest along. And maybe to see if I'm in the lead or not."_

 _"And I'm saying keep the chatter to a minimum or else you're off my team."_ Bruce says through what sounds like gritted teeth.

"Hey, fine by me. I didn't want to come in the first place." With that the line goes silent and I come to the edge of the block. Leaping down I land on the other side of the corner that he's about to turn. As he comes around, glancing behind, he only spies me when his feet are three yards away. He stops dead in his tracks, causing the edge of my mouth to rise into a crooked smile. _If it were three months ago you'd be dead by now._ Reaching behind my head I slowly draw a sword. His breathing increases as his eyes grow wide. "So, where ya going?" I ask innocently.

He swallows hard. "Are… are you Shadow?"

My arm lowers slightly as my head cocks to the side. "Why? What rumors have you heard?"

"I've heard plenty." He takes a hesitant step back causing me to advance. "Enough to know that some guy named Watcher is looking for you."

My foot remains elevated as I fail to take a step. "Wh… what?"

A smirk begins to grow, raising the scar below his eye. "From what I hear he's bad news. Almost as bad as you." His feet move away from me another few inches. "Yeah, they say that he's looking to use you for something. That he's got it all planned out. Word is he works out of Blüdhaven, but he's known to frequent Gotham too." He chuckles deeply. "Sounds like a messed up guy with his growing reputation."

Collecting myself I walk toward him. "Well, considering I've never heard of him, I'm not sure I feel all that threatened."

He scoffs. "You'll hear of him soon enough. He's promised that much."

"Oh? And how would you know that?"

He shrugs. "I may or may not be affiliate with him."

"Care to tell me anymore? How many of you are there? Where's your base of operation? You seem so forthcoming with your threats. How about backing them up with some facts?"

"Sorry _Sweetheart,_ " my eyes grow wide at the pet name, "but there's nothing else I want to say. I've already done my part."

I swallow thickly. "And what part is that?"

He glances down at his watch. "Huh, well it seems like I've run out of time. No matter, I've delivered my message." He pulls something from his pocket, causing me to quickly raise a gun with my free hand. He's hardly threatened. Instead he just flashes me a wicked smile. "I suggest you run." It's then that he looks down to the devise he's holding. "Back to headquarters please."

As he disappears within the boomtube the building behind where he once stood erupts in flames, followed by the shop across the street from me, shattering and spraying glass against my unsuspecting form. I take off in a sprint while the next four buildings blow. _"There's an explosion on the abandoned east side, closest to Shadow's position."_ I hear Bruce's stoically frantic voice in my ear.

Racing through an erupting street I respond. "Still running through flames, call you back." I holler over the feed.

 _"Where's your man?"_

 _Always thinking about the mission._ "He disappeared with a Fatherbox."

 _"Think ours will do the same?"_ Dick questions from the other line.

I begin to pant as I make it to my third block. "I don't know! At the moment I'm just focused on not dying!"

 _"Mine just went through a boomtube."_ Bruce reports.

 _"Approaching mine now."_ Making my way down the old docks I find myself at the end and leap into the disturbed waves. After resurfacing and as the fire dies down Dick comes across the line once more. _"Mine's gone too."_ Wading in the bay I take a few deep breaths before swimming ashore. _"The guys said some rather interesting things… I think we need to have a discussion."_

 _"Reconvene at the cave."_

Climbing up an old rickety ladder I pause. "Copy, I'm close to a zeta tube. Meet you back at the cave. Be there in less than ten."

* * *

Scrolling through cases on the batcomputer I hear the batmobile pull in. A flashback to the other night's nightmare freezes my fingers on the keys, but I quickly dismiss the thought and continue working. _There's absolutely no mention of him._ "What happened?" Turning I look up at a concerned and fuming Bruce.

"You okay Kate?" Dick asks coming up from behind.

I waive away his question and turn my attention back to the bat. "Caught him. He talked for a bit, told me I should run, dropped through a boomtube, and then the buildings blew up."

"What did he tell you?"

My jaw stiffens. "He mentioned someone called Watcher. Ever hear of him? He's not in any of the usual data bases."

"Both of ours mentioned him as well." Dick comments with a sigh. "Apparently he's fixated his attention on you."

"They said that to you too?"

He nods. "Have you ever heard of him?"

"Never."

"From what mine told me, he's relatively new in the business. Brutal and deadly, but his experience level is unknown." Bruce comes up to the screen beside me, looking perplexed.

I snort. "So someone's trying to kill me in order to gain a name." Coating my voice in a thick layer of sarcasm I continue. "Never saw _that_ coming, _no never._ "

"We'll figure it out." Dick says cheerfully, doing his best to keep the worry out of his voice.

I stand abruptly and snarl. "He called me _sweetheart_ , and he _knew_ what it meant to me. The way he said it. The way he looked. He _knew._ "

They both freeze for a moment. "You think he's back under a new name?" Dick asks quietly.

I scoff. "Not likely. He's one to brag, wouldn't hide under a different alias."

"Unless he knew that we'd make hunting him down our top priority if he ever made himself known." Bruce adds. "He's smart. He wouldn't expose himself so easily."

"You're actually considering this?" Dick questions his father.

Removing his cowl and dragging a hand down his face the man sighs. "Keeping the option open."

My anger flares. "What happened to 'you're safe Kate. He's dead. Nothing can hurt you.'" Hostility coats my voice.

"I had hoped it to be true."

"Oh so the great Batman is ' _hoping'_ something happens. What happened to constantly being paranoid and suspecting everything to be true until it's one hundred percent ruled out of the picture?" I practically shout.

He looks at me straight and flatly states. "The same thing that happened the first time. I didn't suspect you of being Shadow because I became attached. Because I was too busy keeping you safe and at ease to care about how deep the problem went. Because I care about you Kate, and telling you that Deathstroke was gone was my way of easing your fear and preventing further pain."

I pause and stare at him for a moment, registering the sincerity in his eyes. "Well I guess that's what I get for being a bat. It seems like no matter how hard you try old demons always come back to haunt you."

Bruce frowns slightly. "That's why bats fly in packs."

I give a small smile. "Technically they're called colonies, but I guess we don't have enough for that yet."

"Well, including us, Jay, Tim, Damian, Alfred, and the girls I'd say we have enough for a small colony." Dick chimes in. "You're okay though? Any burns?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine. How about you? You sounded like you were struggling."

He smirks. "Me, struggle? Do you know who I am?"

"Not Batman." I respond stiffly.

Bruce cracks a grin. "Get some sleep, both of you." Nodding, I stand and make my way toward the stairs.

Dick follows behind. "Don't mind if I do." He mumbles while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"In your respective rooms Dick." Bruce calls after us.

* * *

Tiptoeing down the hall I make my way to the old grandfather clock and do my best not to trip down the stairs in the dark. I could have taken the elevator, but it would have made far too much noise. Though my presence doesn't go undiscovered for long. He doesn't call out, but I'm sure he senses me coming up behind him. "Still awake?" I question.

"This isn't sitting right with me."

"What isn't?"

"The Watcher, I know nothing about him. He hasn't shown his face before."

I shrug. "So, he's either new to the business or Deathstroke, kind of obvious why we haven't heard of him before."

"But his reputation. His supposed brutality and lack of mercy. The way those men spoke of him."

"Well, I can personally tell you that Deathstroke is brutal, no question there."

"Still, sending messages isn't him M.O. Especially if he wants to lay low. He'd stay quiet. Take you when we don't suspect it. He wouldn't warn you with an announcement."

"So you don't think it's him?"

"I'm not sure."

"What are you sure of."

"That he's playing with us. Announcing something we're afraid of happening. Something he knows we'll do everything to prevent. He's trying to get into our heards."

"Is it working?"

He pauses for a moment. "I don't like how they spoke of him. How highly they thought of a man we've never heard of."

"They were his followers Bruce. A devoted man will say anything about their leader. Trust me, I know. Deathstroke's had a few in the past. They're never easy to deal with. Always putting out false leads and information. Over half of it is made up in order to make the cause look better."

"Even so, if he has such devoted followers, we should have heard of him before this."

I heave a sigh. "So what are you doing exactly?"

"Working."

My eyes roll out of instinct. _Back to Mr. Onewordanswers._ I think bitterly. "Yeah, and in less than three hours you need to get up to go to your _actual_ job."

"My first job is being a father."

I pause at the statement. "What?"

Standing he looks down at me. "I'll leave the cave when I believe that my children are no longer being threatened." I stare at him for a long moment. _He's serious. He thinks of me like that._ Rather than backing away and dismissing myself from this slightly awkward but completely heart warming situation, I launch forward and wrap my arms around his middle. He completes the embrace and kisses the top of my head. "I won't let anyone hurt you Kate. That promise has always been true. You're my little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate it, and totally wouldn't mind more. Here's the first chapter of 2016, HAPPY NEW YEAR and ENJOY!**

"I _can't believe we're actually in a bat's city!"_ The young girl practically squeals.

 _"Yeah, I thought Bats didn't like supers in his city."_ A nervous voice cuts in.

I smirk to myself under my mask. "You're not in _the_ Bat's city, Blue. No need to be nervous."

 _"Technically Wing doesn't like supers in his city either, but todays the exception."_

 _"What? Then why are we here? I don't want to anger a bat!"_

Chuckling over the line I cut in. "Calm down Blue, Wings not going to be upset."

I hear a small sigh over the feed. _"So you checked it out with him."_

Robin give a quick burst of a laugh _. "No, Kate didn't even completely clear it with Batman."_

There's a long pause as nervousness settles over the group of young heroes. "Hey Robin?"

 _"Yeah Shadow?"_

"Shut up."

After a moment he responds. " _Understood."_

"Guys, chill, everything's fine. Wing isn't here because the other night he had trouble keeping up with some thug. We'd rather keep him in recovery and off the streets for a bit longer. Plus both of them knew we're trying to find some leads tonight. Though I didn't clarify where we were going." I finish with a smirk. A few groans and moans answer my teasing. "Calm down kids. We're fine."

Less than ten minutes later Cassie's voice comes across the line. _"You want us to check in at all boss?"_

"Why? You got something to report?"

" _Well, no, but Nightwing checks in with us every five minutes or so."_ She responds.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? That's a little obsessive."

" _He plays it safe, especially with newer members."_ Robin chimes in.

I nod. "Well, I trust you guys. Check in when you're in trouble or when you've got something. I'll see how you're doing every once and a while. You guys are still in your groups though, right?" Confirmations follow my question. "Good, stay with your partners. Like I said before, stay clear of the club. That's mine. Watch each other's backs. I think I've waited long enough. It's been well over two hours. I'm moving in now. Keep the feed quiet. I'll call if I'm in trouble. Stay alert guys."

" _Hey Kate."_

"Names, Rob."

" _Sorry, Shadow."_ He hesitates. _"Be careful."_

I snort quietly. "When am I not?" It's quiet. Nothings moved for the past two hours. Landing in the area where Dick was shot last week seems safe enough. As I roll my shoulders and crack my neck, I wake myself back up. "Well it's now or never." I mumble to myself. Leaping over the railing I shoot my line and glide through the air. My feet touch the ground silently. I survey the area carefully still from the crouched stance I landed in. That's when I see him.

"Took you long enough." He's tall and built well. Covered in black and various weapons, his hand rests on the hilt of his sword still resting in the scabbard strapped to his back. His face is completely covered. If it hadn't been for his voice, I would have sworn Deathstroke was standing before me. Remaining in a defensive position his voice breaks through my thoughts. "Two hours and seven minutes, it's a little long don't you think?"

"From what I saw, you waited longer." I growl. As I speak he leaps to the next building. I pursue.

He gives a small sigh and draws his sword. "I've been waiting much longer than a few hours Kate. Weeks in fact, in order to get you." Stretching quickly he continues. "It's no matter though. I'll have you soon enough."

I'm frozen in my stance for a moment. "How do you know my name? Only the Great One…"

"Well there's also Talia and a few others." I can hear the wicked smile in his voice.

"The others are dead." He continues onward, leading me further from our initial location.

A deep chuckle rattles through his chest. "I thought Deathstroke would have taught you better than that. He speaks so highly of you."

My blood runs cold as the breath catches in my lungs. "So the club, is it yours?" I change the subject quickly.

"Not mine, per se."

"Where's Deathstroke?" I choke out.

"Not here. He's stationed at another location."

"Stationed? Who's the commander?"

"Who do you think?"

I glance around us. We're much further than I remember traveling. Abandoned buildings surround us. We're close to Gotham's border, where the bombs went off a few nights ago. I look back to Watcher getting back to his earlier question. "The Light." He nods. "So how close is he?"

He laughs once more. "Has you terrified does he? You still wake up every night in a cold sweat waiting for him to come back for you. For him to take you and destroy your life again."

My swords begin to lower slightly. "What's your plan?"

He shrugs. "That's not really my concern. Below the club though is the Light's newest base."

"How many of you are there."

"Of me? Just one, well plus Deathstroke, and then there's the seventeen guards and forty-two workers."

"No metas though?"

He shakes his head. "Not one."

I pause for a long moment, flexing my fingers as they still grip my swords. "And you're telling me all of this why?"

Another laugh cuts through the air between us. "Because I don't plan on letting you leave this my sight." He points his sword toward me. "After tonight, you'll be one of us again." Launching toward me our blades collide as metal sounds. Swings come from every which way making it almost too difficult to keep up. I snort to myself quietly. _Almost._ Twisting away from him I block his blow and hit him on the side. My blade digs into the Kevlar covering his shoulder, but doesn't meet skin. "You should have aimed a little higher. You would have severed my head most likely."

Continuing to dodge and advance I respond. "Yeah, the hero community has this thing against killing. Go figure."

"So, they've made you soft." His sword makes for my torso, but only meets thin air. "The Shadow I've heard of would have killed me by now."

"I could. If I wanted to."

" _Shadow, this is Blue Beetle checking in."_

I moan to myself. _You could have picked a better time._ "Got it Blue." I say quickly.

 _"Everything okay on your end Shadow?"_ Robin questions.

"Yeah I'm fine. Everything's quiet on my end. You guys find anything?"

 _"Are you… fighting someone?"_ The young bird questions.

"I found a small felon. No big deal." Watcher aims for my head causing me to mutter a slight profanity and dodge.

 _"What was that?"_ Cassie questions.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time for you?" My opponent questions. Luckily I wasn't talking to my team when he spoke.

"Nothing guys. It's getting late. Head back to the zeta tubes. I'll see you back at the tower in five."

 _"I can meet you. Help you wrap up."_ Robin offers.

"Nearly finished. Get back to the tower and dish me out a bowl of ice cream, would ya?"

I can hear his laugh over the com _. "Sure thing Kate. There'll be a bowl of cookie dough waiting for you."_

"So what's stopping you?" He asks. I stare at him for a moment, attempting to recall what was previously said. "Why won't the greatest assassin in the world kill me?"

I shrug and jump over a kick. "You seem talkative. I wouldn't want to kill my main source of information. Deathstroke taught me better than to kill without purpose."

I launch forward only to be caught in his grasp. With a swift twist he dislocates my shoulder which I promptly put back into place before countering his attack. "Ouch, that seemed painful." A gash opens on the side of my right thigh where his blade cuts deep. "Though I wonder what Deathstroke's excuse is." I'm not entirely sure where he's going with this. "He kills without motivation at times. He tortured you for no reason. Yes, he calls it training, but many of his tactics were unnecessary. Especially when it comes to _these_ infernal things." He mutters under his breath, most likely believing that I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

That's when I see it. _How did I not notice before?_ I mentally scold myself. His movements begin to slow and become choppier. "What infernal things?" I question. Instead of continuing in his chatty manor, he becomes more aggressive. His strokes come harsher and more quickly. _He's getting sloppy._ "They're wearing off aren't they?" His head jerks quickly as he looks at me before continuing his attack. "I know how difficult they are." He swings at my head. I tuck and roll quickly and come up behind him kicking at the back of his knees. He collapses and rolls away from my blade, but not quick enough to avoid a slash down the back. Blood begins to seep from the wound. "They're hard to fight. Almost impossible to get sober enough to break free." He growls as he attacks once more. "But it can be done. Just fight harder." The tip of my sword catches beneath his chin in the space between his Kevlar and mask causing him to cry out. "Or you can just drop the sword and come with me. We'll keep you safe."

He backs up slightly, panting heavily. "It's not my safety that worries me. Besides you can't even protect yourself."

He tosses an explosive at my feet. The swords fly from my hands as my feet fall through the floor. I land on the broken marble of the first floor. He jumps down, right foot landing on top of me and cracking a few ribs. "So why do you want me so badly?"

"You're the one Deathstroke wants. You're his apprentice."

It's getting difficult to breathe. "So what does that make you?"

He pauses a moment. "Expendable I suppose." He glances to the side, most likely reflecting on his last response.

Taking advantage of his slight distraction I push him off of me, twist and land him on his back. My fist lands several punches on his throat forcing the air from his windpipe. My fingers grasp the hilt of a knife, spring it from its sheath and bluntly force it against his skull rendering him unconscious. I step back. Taking a few breaths. "Well, that was fun." Rotating my shoulder I feel some resistance. I wince at the slight pain. _I'll have to get it checked out when I get backed._ "Now, for you." I tap the com in my mask. "Shadow to tower."

Before I receive an answer Watcher taps his wrist computer creating a boomtube beneath him. "4524." He shouts before completely disappearing.

As he disappears I hear Dick's voice. _"Go ahead Shadow."_ I stare at the spot where he used to lay, not answering. _"Shadow? Shadow come in."_ I remain silent. _He knew my name. And once Deathstroke gets me back, Watcher will be released. 'It's not my safety that worries me.' Who else is there? 4524… Why would he care about that? "Shadow, Shadow! Kate, come in!"_

"I… I'm here. Making my way to the zeta tube now. See you in ten. Shadow out."

* * *

I started limping about two block ago. Reaching the abandoned phone booth I glance down at the cut that should have been healed by now. Blood still oozes from the wound that should have been healed by now. I sigh heavily and mumble to myself. "Figures." The toxin that coats Deathstroke's blades was obviously covering Watcher's. _I'd be dead by now if it wasn't for the Mirikuru._ Though I'm quite confident death is out of the picture. This isn't my first time feeling the effects of the poison. _I should have done this before._ I shake my head and sigh as I pull a syringe from my pocket. My hand shakes slightly. I let out a deep breath to steady my quivering fingers. _Keep it together Kate._ Injecting the serum I expect to be fine within the hour, though not without experiencing massive amounts of pain and misery over the next twenty minutes or so. Stepping into the booth in a less than graceful manor I stumble and find myself on the floor. My vision swims as my ears fail to catch my announcement into the tower.

A muffled voice is shouting frantically. Hands grab my shoulders and hoist me up, resting my back against a wall. My masks are torn off rather harshly revealing bright light and several shadow figures standing around me. More join shortly. Though I can't make out any distinguishing factors. To identify them. Palms press into either side of my face, turning my head as a light shines into my dilated pupils. They're asking questions, but the words are lost to my deafened ears. My throat is thick, keeping me from explaining the situation. A searing pain runs through my head as I cry out and grab my temple. Cool plastic presses against the side of my face. Before I can hope that someone will spy the empty syringe, it's taken from my hand. There are more muffled words as a collective calmness seems to fall over the small crowd. _They must understand that I'm not in any danger of dying_. My thoughts are interrupted as another squeal forces its way through my gritted teeth. My body begins to convulse as I feel sweat cover my cooled skin.

Arms lift me as my senses begin to come back to me in waves. I can hear my increased breathing and elevated heartbeat. My muscles are still tensed and quaking. Moans and cries of pain are locked behind sealed lips, while tears drip to the cape now surrounding me. The material feels different and doesn't read the same way black would. Looking up my brow furrows in thought but I can't make out his face. "It's okay Kate. I've got you. We're taking you to the infirmary now. You'll wait out the toxin there." My back arches as another sharp pain pulses from my leg through the rest of my body. "I know it hurts Kate, but you'll be alright."

I scoff slightly feeling my throat open. "I know Clark. I've been through this before."

"Is she talking now?" Dick questions. He and Bruce lean over me as Clark lays me down on a cot in the med bay. "Kate? You with us?"

"Well, I'm not dead."

"How much longer will the affects last?" Bruce enquires.

"How long ago did I get to the Watch Tower?"

"Thirty-two minutes." Dick supplies.

I sigh and lean back into the pillow. My eyes close as another searing pain causes my fists to clench and twist the sheets. "It should stop within the next few minutes. I'll be totally fine in less than half an hour."

"You alright to tell us what happened?" Bruce questions as Dick sends a glare his way.

"Dick I'm fine." Letting out a deep breath I relay the information to the three heroes in the room, though I keep a few details to myself. _They would never let me go back if they knew about his knowledge of my identity._

* * *

Though daddybats protested several times and Dick refused to leave my side, I'm on my feet fifteen minutes later looking for the younger members of my team. "Technically they're _my_ team. So, I'm the one who should be doing the debriefing, while _you're_ resting." Dick chastises.

"And _technically,_ you're still on medical leave. So, this is _my_ team and _I'll_ handle the debriefing. You're just lucky that I'm being gracious and allowing you to join us." I make the teasing sarcasm in my voice known, but don't let up enough to allow him to think that I'm kidding entirely.

He grumbles and mumbles under his breath. "Why do you have to be so difficult sometimes?"

Leaning into him I smile and wrap my arms around his middle. "You love me anyway."

I feel his shoulders shake as he chuckles at my antics. "Yeah I do." He stops and keeps me from moving forward. "I really do Kate." He stares at me intently. "Which is why I wish you would have told the team that you were in trouble."

"There was no way I was going to let any of those kids anywhere near Watcher."

"Don't call them kids." His voice is coated with sympathy for the younger heroes.

"That's exactly what they are, and I'll do everything in my power to keep them that way for as long as possible." I respond with a new found determination.

His eyes register his understanding as he pulls me into a tight embrace and wrests his chin on my shoulder. "You're right. I just want you to be safe." I nod and tighten my arms around him. "You okay Kate?" _I lied to him so much in the past._ I think guiltily. Withholding information is quite similar to lying. _Nothing's changed if you don't tell him._ Sighing heavily I grab his hand and pull him in through the next door I see, a small storage room. He looks around for a moment and turns back to me with a mischievous grin. "You know, we have our own rooms up here for this kind of thing." I smack him quite close to where he was shot last week. He hunches over slightly and quickly regains a serious composure. "Sorry." He wheezes out.

"I lied to you." My voice is flat, bluntly stating my mistake.

He straightens and looks at me intently. Hurt and anger beginning to flare in his eyes. "About wha—"

"He knew my name." I interrupt.

He pauses for a moment. " _Who_ knew your name?"

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Watcher, he called me Kate." He doesn't speak, so I continue. "He was on the drug too. Wasn't that great at fighting it, but he was still trying. When I offered to get him away from Deathstroke, he told me it wasn't his safety he was worried about."

"So who's safety?" I shrug. "Yours?"

My brow creases. "Why mine?"

"From what you said he didn't _actually_ try to kill you."

"He just needed me alive for Deathstroke."

"Then why didn't he pull you into the boomtube with him?"

I pause for a moment and think. "There's something else. He mentioned the number 4524."

"Any idea what it means?"

"It's my family's grave plot."

"A threat?"

"Then he's definitely not concerned with my safety."

He nods and thinks for a moment. Silence begins to stretch between us until chooses to break it once more. "You still want to be part of the team infiltrating the club?"

I look to him with an eyebrow raised. "Of course."

He nods. "Bruce can't know then. He'd never let you go into a situation where you might be compromised."

"And yet you're okay with it?"

He heaves a sigh. "I shouldn't be, but I would do the same. Besides, is there any use in stopping you?"

I smile slightly and shake my head. "Probably not."

He nods. "Alright, well let's go debrief the team."

"Should I tell them?"

"Not the younger members. Artemis, Wally, Conner, Megs, and Roy are going with you to the club. We'll brief them and see if they're still willing to go."

"Alright." I agree and follow him out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Again I own nothing. Also thanks for all the reviews! I hope you ENJOY!**

Walking into the small lounge designated as the team's space, a flash of white and red speeds toward me and engulfs me in a hug. I wince slightly, but engulf the young speedster in a hug despite the pain. "Hey Bart, what's up?" I ask with a smug grin on my face. Since we spoke of our future friendship, the youngest speedster and I have become rather close.

"What's up? What's up?" He begins to shout. "You told us everything was fine! That you were safe. You said you'd be back here to meet us in five minutes. That you had everything handled. And then you show up at the tower bleeding and in pain!" His anger causes him to lose control, speaking so fast I hardly make out his last words.

"She also had some broken ribs which are still healing Bart." Dick adds.

His eyes grow wide in realization as releases me quickly and takes a step back. "It's fine Bart." I assure him quickly. "I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

"You still withheld information from us Kate." Tim comments. "We're a team, and you were our leader on this mission. You should have told us what was really going on."

I run a hand through my hair and step forward. "Alright guys, have a seat. We'll talk about this." Each member of the team hesitates but concedes as I take a seat as well. "You all knew why we were there."

"To gain intel on Watcher." Cassie speaks up as she leans into Tim's side.

I nod. "And in order to do so, you six were put in to teams of two and searched the city, while took to watching the area around the club."

"And what I don't understand is why _you_ got to patrol _alone._ Neptune's beard! Do you realize that you could have been killed? And where would we be with our leader dead?" L'gann shouts.

Despite his anger I respond to him bluntly. "You would have moved on, as we all do when we lose someone."

"It's not that easy Kate." Tim says quietly as the rest of the team remains silent and solemn.

"I know guys, and that's one of the reasons why I took the club by myself. I knew it would be where we'd find Watcher, and I wasn't going to risk any of you so I had you take the rest of the city in case anything else came up."

"So you used us." Virgil grinds out.

"It wasn't my original intention. I took the team with me in order to have backup if things went south."

"And when exactly would you admit things were going south? After you were dead?" Bart questions. "Talk about being moded." He mumbles.

"I had planned to call you." I state as I look around the room. "But once the fight began I realized that there was more to this than I originally thought. I was wrong." The room became silent, causing me to smirk to myself. _I bet they've never heard any of their leaders say that out loud._ "He started talking. Watcher said a few things that caught me off guard, so I decided not to bring you in. I wanted to find out more, and in order to keep him talking I kept any other distractions away. I don't think he would have been so forth coming with information if you six had shown up. As for lying to you, by the time you guys checked in I realized how skilled and yet unstable he was. He's being force

fed the drugs Deathstroke used to put me on. Being the present leader, I knew I couldn't put you in danger, so I made the call and sent you back."

"We understand Kate." I'm surprised to find to find that Jamie is the first to speak.

Tim sighs then and leans forward. "If any of us were in your position we would have done the same. It's what any leader in the entire league would have done."

"We're just put on mode because you got hurt and we weren't there to help." Bart speaks up.

"Got it guys, thanks." Looking to Robin I glare slightly. "So, where's my ice cream?"

Before Tim can answer Bart speeds out and back into the room, sits next to me and hands me a bowl practically filled. Accepting the frozen treat I lean back against the couch and cross my legs. "I knew I liked you guys."

* * *

A few hours later I find myself sitting next to Dick in the team's main conference room. "Is Kaldur coming?" I question as we sit quietly.

A few of the members look down or rub the back of their necks nervously as Dick responds. "He'll be in Atlantis for the next week with Gar for Tula's death anniversary."

I nod solemnly and look around the room at each hero. "So we're all here then?" I question and receive nods. "Where do we want to start first?"

"How about we start with you lying to the League." Conner answers quietly.

"What?" Roy shouts.

"How'd you find out Conner?" I ask.

"I overheard you and Dick talking." He mumbles looking down at his folded hands. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You had every right." I respond. Looking around the room I see a mixture of shock, pity, and anger. Taking in a deep breath I let it out slowly. "I didn't tell Bruce and Clark the whole story. So they went to the League without information."

"So what's the whole story then?" Wally leans forward resting his forearms on the table.

"Watcher knew my name. He called me Kate."

"Is that it?" Roy scoffs slightly. "Everyone in the Light knows my identity."

"But no one's ever known Shadow's identity before." Artemis comments, slightly heated at her brother-in-law.

"Besides my family, Talia, and Ras yeah, no one's ever known." I clarify.

"But he said Deathstroke was back. Doesn't it make sense that Watcher would know as well?" M'gann asks.

I shrug. "Possibly, he's usually not as forthcoming about delicate information though. Either way I don't think that that matters much. My main concern was telling you that going in under cover my face might be recognized and it could compromise the mission."

The others nod. "Well, the way I see it, the only one who's really safe from that is M'gann, maybe Wally." Roy comments. "The Light knows Artemis and Conner never wears a mask."

I nod. "There're a few other thing to be aware of. Watcher is on the drugs Deathstroke used on me, though he can't fight them as well as I could. When I spoke with him about us providing him with protection he mentioned that he wasn't worried about his own protection, but rather hinted at someone else's."

"Who's?" M'gann questions.

"I'm not sure." I admit. _This is getting us nowhere, and I doubt any of them trust me enough to believe a word and keep it from the League._ I think bitterly.

"Perhaps it'd be better if I replayed your thoughts for everyone."

I stare at the Martian for a moment. "You mean put everyone in my head so they can see the memory of the fight?" I question. The green girl just nods sheepishly. Glancing around the room I meet the eyes of the other heroes. "Is everyone okay with that?" A few nod.

"Are you okay with it Kate?" Artemis questions.

I think for a moment and nod. "We can see if I missed anything." Looking to M'gann I give her a small smile. "Go ahead."

Playing through the memory I cringe. Fingers clenching, Dick notices and pulls me toward him and places his hands in mine. After Watcher speaks my name the breath catches in my lungs as I see the fear cling to my own features. Dick notices and grips my hand tighter. M'gann gasps moments later when my leg is cut and my past self lets out a louder cry than I recall. I even get a little nervous when I realize how close one of his swings was to my head. M'gann squeals once more as the explosive goes off and I drop through the roof and down three stories, while Artemis winces slightly at the sound of cracking as my ribs break. After Watcher disappears through the boomtube I find myself sitting back in the conference chair holding Dick's hand, whose fingers are beginning to turn white as their grip on mine increases.

Everyone stares in shock for a moment until I break the silence. "Guys, it's fine." Some look up at me. "I'm alright."

"What's the significance of 4524?" Roy asks quietly.

I look to the table and chew on my lower lip. "It's the number of my family's burial lot."

"So he's threatening you?" There's hostility in his voice.

"Possibly." I respond.

"Possibly? Kate, this guy just recited the location of your future grave. How is that not a threat?" Wally practically shouts.

"But he doesn't want her dead." Conner reminds him. "Deathstroke wants her alive."

"Which is why Kate shouldn't be going on this mission." Artemis' voice strains. "If Deathstroke is back and wants Shadow, you're not safe going to the Light's front door. You're practically handing yourself over."

"Dude, it's my dad. If he wanted to come and get me, I'd be gone by now."

"Then why are you still here?" Dick speaks up next to me.

"I don't know." I admit. "But I know where we might find out." I pause for a moment and address the room. "That is, if you guys are still up for it."

No one answers at first, but then Wally decides to be his usual self. "Well, what are heroes for?"

I nod. "Alright then, Dick, take it away."

Standing and bringing up the blueprints of the club he begins to rattle off information.

* * *

Walking into M'gann's room I can't help but laugh at the look on Artemis' face. "What's wrong chick?"

Crossing her arms her glare deepens. "I'm not wearing this." She gestures down at the skirt and blouse. M'gann just shakes her head at the girl and hands me my clothes.

"But it's green. I thought you liked green." I say with a growing smirk.

"I'm going to hit you."

Changing quickly Artemis tosses me a short pair of heels. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." The blonde grumbles.

"Oh come on Artemis, this is going to be so much fun!"

"We don't even know how to dance!" Artemis shouts as we walk toward the rest of the group in the hanger.

"I do." The three of us stop and stare at the red head. "What?" Roy questions. "Ollie and Dina thought I'd be good for me."

"Dude, you can swing dance? How is it that Dick and I don't know about this?" Wally questions.

"I knew." Dick says simply as Wally gives him a flabbergasted look. The younger shrugs. "Bruce signed me up too."

Wally stared at his best friend in disbelief. "Prove it."

He smiles and shrugs. "Alright fine." Grabbing my hand we start with swivels, throw in a few turns and twists, and then he finishes by flipping me over his shoulder. By the time I land on my feet I can't help but laugh.

"Wait, Kate when did you…"

I shrug. "You'd be surprised what skills you need as an assassin."

"But for what?" Wally is still staring at us wide eyed.

"It was a cover story from a few years ago." Looking at Dick I smile. "We should go dancing some time."

He laughs and drapes his arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek. "It's a date."

As we board the bioship M'gann lets out an aww. "You guys are cute."

* * *

Touching down a few blocks from the club Nightwing takes the helm while the rest of us make to exit the ship. "Hey babe." Dick calls before I follow the others onto the street. Turning I take his outstretched hand as he pulls me close. "Be careful, okay?" I nod, though he doesn't quite believe me. "Please Kate, I don't want them to discover you."

I smile lightly. "I'll be fine."

He kisses me lightly and holds me close. "I know. I'm just worried."

"You two love birds finished yet?" Wally calls up the ramp.

Dick smiles. "Wish I could be with you."

I return the gesture. "You're still on medical leave mister." I kiss him lightly. "Stay safe _in here._ Okay?" He nods.

"Hey Dick, give me my date already." Roy hollars.

I laugh quietly as I let go of him. "I'll see you soon."

Walking into the club we hear the swing of the live band on stage. A smile springs to each of our faces as we walk toward a table and order a round of drinks. "This is so great!" M'gann clasps her hands together in excitement.

Downing my drink I look to Roy. "So, do you want to dance?"

He smirks. "Can't I finish my drink?" He holds up the beer expectantly. Snatching it from his hand I drink it quickly and plop it back down on the table. "Seriously?" He complains.

I roll my eyes slightly. "It's not like I can really get drunk." I smirk. "Come on, we both know you've been dry for too long to break it now."

His brow draws downward. "Who…"

I shrug. "Jade, Artemis, and I have always been close." I grab his hand and pull him up from his seat. "Now come on." I wine as I drag him to the dance floor, twisting and turning to the beat of the trumpets.

' _Everyone online?'_ M'gann asks through the established mind link.

After a chorus of yes' Nightwing chimes in. _'Alright guys, you've got two hours. After that we're calling it and heading home.'_

After twenty minutes of dancing the band begins to play another slow song. Leaning forward I whisper in Roy's ear. "No one's been in or out of the back door for four and a half minutes."

He smiles and kisses my neck to keep up the façade. "You see anything interesting as the doors opened?"

"Just a long white hallway." I pause for a moment. "I think we should check it out."

He nods slightly. "Lead the way."

Lacing my fingers in his I pull him behind me as we slip through the door. I take off the two inch heals quickly to keep from making a sound. We come upon glass windows overlooking some sort of lab with scientists working diligently while being watched by several armed guards. _'Heads up guys, we've got some sort of lab beneath the club.'_ I glance over at Roy. _'You think they're here against their will?'_ I question.

 _'Looks that way.'_

 _'Any idea what the labs for?'_ Conner questions.

Eyeing the cages around the lab I respond. _'Some sort of animal testing.'_

 _'Can you see any of the chemicals they're using?'_ Wally asks.

 _'Negative, we're not close enough. Though I can say that they're getting ready to test it on human subjects whatever it is.'_ Roy comments as he spies the computer screen below. _'Shit.'_ He grabs my arm and pulls me along as a guard makes his way toward the exit closest to us. _'Hurry up, we have to go.'_

I wrench him away from turning the corner. _'Stop!'_ I shout as I hear footsteps coming in the opposite direction. I moan in annoyance at what I'm about to do. _'Sorry Dick.'_ Pressing my back against the wall I pull Roy toward me and press my lips against his. _'Be convincing.'_ As his fingers lace through my hair a growl sounds from behind Roy. "What are you doing here?"

I squeal, push Roy off of me, and look between him and the guard. "You said we could be back here." I complain to my date. "You said no one would mind." Roy just looks at me sheepishly and shrugs. My eyes widen as my scowl increases. "Oh, and I suppose your father doesn't own this club either?" I shout. The guard simply straightens and begins to laugh at Roy's lack of response. "I'm so out of here."

Pushing past the guard I walk out the door with Roy trailing behind me. "Aw, come on baby don't do this."

Coming back to our original table we find Wally and Artemis, while M'gann and Conner are on the dance floor. _'I think we've overstayed our welcome.'_

Wally smirks. _'Well if you two hadn't been too busy making out…'_

' _Shut up Wally.'_ Dick grits out. I grimace slightly at the sound of his frustration.

As I follow the rest of the group with Roy next to me I notice a familiar figure. "No." I whisper. Taking my hand from Roy's I weave between dancers and climb the spiral staircase in the back as I hear Roy calling my name behind me. I ignore him and continue to follow the trail of open doors and end up on the roof. And that's when I see him. He's standing on the edge with his back to me. I stop, frozen. He's the same height and build as Watcher, but I know his face. He's older, but there's no way I wouldn't recognize him.

Turning slowly he smiles slightly. "Hey Kate, it's been a while."

My eyes grow wide as my mouth opens slightly. "Matt… Matty?"

"Kate!" Roy shouts, appearing behind me.

Matt tenses as I stretch out a hand to keep Roy at bay. "Stop, it's okay."

"Who—"

"How do you do it?" He interrupts Roy.

My brow draws together. "How… how do I do what?" I question.

He sighs, looking to the ground as his fingers clench. "How do you fight it? Deathstroke, dad said that you fought the drug and escaped. How did you do it?"

I shake my head. "I'm not sure."

Both of his hands grip his head. "I… I can't do it. It's too much."

Running forward I grab his face and make him look at me. "Matty, Matty it's okay. Come with us. We can help you."

"No," he shakes his head. "No, I told you. I can't."

"Then explain to me why." I demand.

"I'm not the one I want you to save." I look at him in question. "It's not my safety that I worry about."

"Then who?" He shakes his head. "Matt I can't help you unless you tell me." A tear streams down his face as he slips a flash drive into my hand. "Save them, please." As the others fly over with the bioship and make themselves known, Matt reacts startled and out of fear. His blade rips toward me, slicing the fabric covering my stomach and cutting deep into my skin.

I stumble back with fingers pressing against my bleeding flesh as a startled cry rips from my throat. "Kate!" Roy runs forward grabbing me as a cord comes down from the bioship.

My eyes grow wide as Matt leaps from the rooftop. "No! Matt, Matty!" I cry out as we're lifted into the air." Conner is putting pressure on the wound seconds later. I push away his hands and take the gauze from him. "I'm fine Conner. It'll stop." I mutter as tears stream down my face.

"Kate?" Artemis asks, kneeling down beside me.

I look up at her, pupils drowning in tears. "It's Matt, Artemis. Matty is Watcher."

She stares at me for a long moment, remaining silent with unbelief. "Who's Matt?" Wally questions as he places a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

She rubs my back to calm me down. After a moment she answers the question the rest of the team is asking. "He's Kate's older brother. The one we thought was dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry this is hardly an update. I just wanted to give you something to let you know that I'm still writing. Again I apologize. Things are hectic right now and I'm doing my best. Well, enjoy.**

Storming into the main hall I reach the holo computer and aggressively insert the flash drive, scanning the screen revealing its contents. _"Save them." Save who?_ I question. A needle jams into my neck before I can think to answer my own question. I jump as a serum is forced through my veins. Grabbing my neck I spin around with a glare. "What the hell was that for?" I scream at the redhead.

He shrugs sheepishly. "You were cut by Watcher's-"

"Matt." I state flatly.

He grimaces. "Right, Matt." He pauses slightly. "You were cut my Matt's blade again."

"He didn't mean to hurt me. It was an accident. The bioship startled him." I quickly defend.

He raises his hands slightly in defense. "I didn't mean it like that Kate."

Nodding, I look away from him. "I know, sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, I figured you wouldn't want to go through the effects of the poison like last time, and you most likely wouldn't let us give you the antidote easily."

"It's not like I don't want it." I clench my fists to keep them from shaking. "I'm trying to get over it."

"I know Kate. Sorry, I just thought it'd be easier if I just got it over with for you." He smiles slightly while hunching his shoulders.

I nod in understanding. "Well I can't argue with you there." I sigh heavily and pinch the bridge of my nose, still attempting to calm my elevated heartbeat.

After another pause, Wally chooses to break the silence. "So, Dick has the med bay set up." I glare at him slightly as he chuckles nervously. "I'm supposed to deliver you." He rubs the back of his neck. "Please Kate?"

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Fine, lets g—" Next thing I know, I'm in the med bay with Dick and Artemis, while the room spins. "Wally!" I shout after his retreating form.

"You okay Kate?" Artemis questions.

Grabbing onto the table, I close my eyes and rest a hand on my forehead. "I will be once the room stops spinning. God, how do you deal with this _and_ still shoot straight?"

She snorts and comes up beside me while removing my blouse. "You get used to it." As she removes the gauze her breath hitches. "God Kate, You're still bleeding."

Pushing away her hands I open my eyes. "I'm fine Arty. It'll stop soon. Trust me."

"You sure?" She presses.

"Mis, give us a minute?" The blonde looks to Dick who's been quiet until now and gives a quick nod. As she exits the room, Dick glances my way. "You okay?" He asks keeping his distance. I nod quietly. He grimaces knowing that my response is anything but true, though he decides to remain silent. "What was on the flash drive?"

I shrug. "Didn't really get to look at it." I state, but continue. "Some information on the Light, but I don't know the specifics." I pause for a moment and bit my lower lip. "And… a file called "Shadow" that's encrypted."

He perks up slightly. "Can you crack it?"

I snort. "I couldn't even get into it. It needs a password."

"Which is?"

I shrug and scoff. "Heck if I know."

"He's _your_ brother." He points out.

I make a face at him. "No really?" I ask sarcastically with a hint of aggression. _I don't need this right now._

He sighs and rubs his masked eyes. "Kate, come on. Talk to me."

Glancing to the side, I cross my arms. "I don't have anything to say."

He walks toward me. "You just found out that your brother, whom you thought to be dead for years, is actually working for your father, who is also alive, and plotting against you, and you don't have _anything_ to say?"

Before he can rest a hand on my shoulder I turn and walk out the door, as his heavy sigh is heard behind me.

* * *

After changing into a tank, sneakers, and shorts I made my way to the gym where I'm currently ignoring my fear, anger, aggression, and any other emotion that dares show itself by beating the living hell out of one of Conner's various punching bags. The blood dripping down my fingers is ignored. The ache of the past few days and current bruises went numb over an hour ago. And I'm sure someone is watching me through the security system waiting to see my breaking moment and to come rescue me from myself. _It'll probably be Dick._ I think to myself. _Or Bruce._ I give a second thought. _Or even Canary._ I ponder the thought of who'll have to deal with my anger when my blank concentration is broken. The rhythmic thud of each fist slamming into the reinforced sand bag echoes thoughout the room. My eyes burn. Whether it's from fatigue and tiredness or the unshed tears that threated to build, I'm not entirely sure. I'm going to have to break down sometime. _No._ I think bitterly. _Stay strong._ I order myself as I refuse to allow my father or brother take control. _I just got away from him._ My freedom hadn't been long enough. _I'm not giving it back._ I had already done that once before. It wouldn't happen again. _But what if he tries to hurt someone else?_ My entire reasoning for returning to my father was to keep him from taking anyone else. If he threatens to do so, will I really have a choice? _Can I be that selfish?_ After everything I went through I dare say that I deserve to be.

Before I can contemplate my predicament any further a hand rests on my shoulder. Pausing in my assault, my hands fall to my sides as my head hangs low. A single tear streams from my eye and drips to the concrete floor. "Babe?" Dick asks. Turning I look into his blue eyes that stare straight back at me. He notices the red tint to my eyes, but before he can bring a hand to my face I launch myself toward him and wrap my arms around him as my fingers clench into the loose fabric of his shirt. My bloods seeps into the fibers, leaving stains across his shoulder blades, but I can't make myself let go. "Babe?" He asks once more.

I try to take a breath, but the base of my throat remains shut. My shoulders quake as the rest of my body begins to shake in his grasp. "Don't let me go back." I choke out and lean away from him, looking up into his face. "I can't go back."

His right hand comes up to cup my face as the other keeps me close against him. "That's not going to happen." He says sternly. "I won't let it. I promise." His determination is clear.

"What if he tries to take someone else? What'll we do?" I question in between gasps.

"We'll figure it out." He says gently.

I shake my head. "I already went back to him once."

He leans forward to kiss me lightly and leans his forehead against mine. "You didn't have me last time." He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "And I'm not letting you go."

Nodding I press my face into the crook of his neck and tighten my grip. "Can we go home?"

He nods. "Yeah babe, we can go home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. So sorry for the really really really late chapter. Though I'm not holding myself to a particular time line with this story, but I am doing my best to get it done. Sorry guys, school is kicking my butt. I wanted to respond to your comments so many times but a lot of you don't have a chat that I can let you know where I'm at. I also wanted to post a note, but personally I don't like when authors do that because it gets my hopes up so much and then I just see the note and get really let down. So I waited until I got had a chapter finished. Hope you enjoy.**

Laying in bed I stare at the ceiling. They're not as lavish as those in the manor, but they're better than your average apartment. Stretching slightly, I do my best not to wake Dick sleeping beside me. Bruce had been adamant about us coming back to the manor, but I could tell Dick needed his space. Though the father and son got along well enough, the two had their own quirks that may have been quite irksome to oneanother.

Taking in a deep breath through my nose and letting it out slowly, my quiet night is interrupted by a soft moan to my right. As I glance over I notice Dick's brow crease and rub his arm gently. Usually this works. He'll calm down in a few seconds and continue to sleep, but we were slowly encroaching on the anniversary that everyone did their best to forget. His breathing picks up as he begins to hyperventilate. His eyes shift back and forth beneath their lids. Coming up and crouching to his side, I shake him roughly. "Dick, Dick wake up." His eyes flutter slightly. "Dick, wake up. Babe, babe." I call louder, bringing him back to consciousness. He wakes with a jolt, grabbing me by the throat. Instead of pulling away, I rub his arm comfortingly. "Babe, you're okay. It's me. It's Kate. You're safe." I reassure him.

Realization dawns on him as the sleep leaves his eyes. His grip loosens as I take in a deep breath. He leans over me as I continue to breathe heavily. "Babe? I-I'm sorry."

Grabbing his arm I do my best to smile. "You're fine. I understand." He sigh heavily and lays back down on his side of the bed. "Oh no." I say slyly and wrap my arms around his waist. "Come here." His arms come around me as I rest my head on his collarbone. "You want to talk about it?"

His hand drags through my hair absentmindedly. "No."

I roll my eyes and groan my complaint. "You don't get out if it that easily." I look up at him with a smirk. "Especially after all the times you make me open up."

Laying back down on the pillow I wait patiently. "He took you." He mumbles quietly. "And I couldn't do anything about it." Resting on my forearms I look over at him as a tear streams down his face. "After I promised you I wouldn't let him take you, he did, and I couldn't stop it." He looks at me. "I didn't save you."

Kissing him lightly I wipe away the tears and shush him. "It won't happen. We'll be okay." I keep myself from snorting at the irony of comforting him by feeding him the same lies he did not even three hours ago.

His lower lip quivers. "You fell. Just like they did."

Resting his head beneath my chin I hold him close as his grip on my shirt tightens. "I can't do it. I can't lose you too."

Smiling softly I kiss his forehead. "Babe, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

Waking up to Dick's phone I glance at the clock, moan, and answer seeing as how he's not planning on picking it up. I notice the caller ID. "Bruce, I know it's after noon, but it's Sunday. We get to sleep in Sunday."

"Get to the watch tower." And with that Dick and I were launching ourselves around the apartment doing our best to not be seen by wandering eyes while making it to the nearest Zeta tube.

* * *

"How's it going in there Kate?" Wally asks over the com.

"Give me ten more seconds." I reply as my fingers type through the codes to disable the devices. The League discovered a terrorist attack on the most populated buildings in Gotham. Not wanting to raise alarm to the general public, the team was dispatched to different locations, the location of the attacks still unknown. So far bombs have been discovered in STAR labs, Gotham News, and Wayne Tech, while others had been declared clean with no threat at all. The only remaining alarm was a major department store. Where I am now. Pulling the flash drive from my jeans pocket I plug in and begin to tear down the Light's attempt to destroy the city.

"Still think we could have done it faster." Jason comments sarcastically.

I snort. "Yeah and having any one of you dressed in civvies in broad daylight in the middle of Gotham would have worked perfectly. At least the public doesn't know me."

"Yet." Tim chimes in.

Before I can respond with a disgruntled "whatever" a high pitched screeching cuts me off. Gritting my teeth I quickly disable the sound, only to be met with four more codes to crack. I curse under my breath, grabbing the attention of my awaiting team. "Kate? What's wrong?" Dick asks.

Processing the situation, I look over what now has to be done. "Plan B guys. Begin the evacuation. I'll keep working on it. Just get everyone out while you still have enough time."

"Does it has a failsafe?"

Checking once more I reply. "No, the times pretty specific. It can't be detonated from an outside source. They're probably long gone to avoid the blast."

"Understood, I'm pulling the fire alarm now." Conner confirms.

As the sirens blare M'gann announces. "Gar and I will be outside to warn the authorities of what's going on and set up a perimeter."

"Almost half way done." I comment. "May not be needed. I should have the thing disabled in time by the look of how things are going."

"Is that so sweetheart?"

My breath hitches as I spin quickly and pull the collapsible swords from the harness under my shirt. "Daddy?" I don't know why I ask. He stands in front of me, clear as day, but still I can't believe it. _I don't want to believe it._

A deep chuckle rattles through the air, drawing my attention behind Deathstroke. "Surprised Kate?" Matt questions. "I already told you he was alive. I assumed you had already come to terms with it."

My eyes narrow at our father as I notice the strain and pain passing over Matt's face. _He can't fight it like I can. He's not used to it yet._ Without another word I throw down smoke pellets and sprint in the opposite direction. "Shadow to anyone!" I cry out frantically as I press the com in my ear.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Kid Flash answers.

"Get everyone out now!"

"The entire team is in uniform and working on it. You said you had this. Why the change now?" He questions. Running through the glass hallway four stories above the main lobby, I spy his yellow clad form below. Half way across I see him point as he shouts out my name. It's then that I hear a rapid beeping and watch as a metallic sphere rolls ahead of me. My eyes widen as the explosive goes off and sprays glass. I turn my head to feel shards dig into my neck and right arm. Before I can contemplate the pain I feel myself falling. Out of instinct my grapple gun is in hand and pulling me up to the sixth floor.

Still being pursued I don't bother untangling the line and leave it behind. "Team, evacuate immediately. Deathstroke and Watcher are in pursuit of Shadow. We don't have much time until the building goes down. Miss M. establish that perimeter with the authorities." KF shouts over the com.

"Already done." M'gann replies. "Should I establish a mind link?"

"If you do, keep me out of it." I reply a little too harshly. Not only do I not need multiple voices frantically jabbering in my head, but I couldn't afford the risk of M'gann channeling my fear to the rest of the group. Having the rest of the team hyperventilating and experiencing my anxiety would hardly work in our favor.

While dodging bullets and knives I hear confirmation over the com. "Buildings clear."

I relax slightly. "Kate, where are you?" Nightwing questions.

"I don't know. Somewhere on the top floor. Had to continue further up to keep them from cornering me."

"You know, that usually doesn't turn out so well in the movies." KF comments.

"Hey Wally? Shut up." I state flatly. Pushing through yet another door I spy an exit sign. "I'm heading out onto the roof."

"You going to grapple down from there?" Red Robin questions.

"No, I had to leave that behind when…" I raise and brace my swords as Watcher charges toward me.

"Shadow? Shadow come in." Nightwing orders.

Twisting away from his grasp and slicing his calf I give myself room to respond. "Little busy." I reply as Deathstroke follows suit and attacks. He says nothing. The silence is only broken by the clash of my swords against theirs. Pushing forward I get them close to the edge and kick Deathstroke in the chest, causing him to stumble and drop a story before catching himself on the metal scaffolding woven above the glass roof, leaving Watcher and I alone. "Fight it Matt!" I command as he charges toward me. My swords cuts deep into his shoulder, causing him to cry out. Angers clings to his stance. Knocking my swords away his hand clamps around my windpipe and lifts me into the air. My feet dangle as I gasp for air. "Ma…Ma." I try to choke out.

"No! Do not kill her." Deathstroke calls from below. "That's an order Watcher!" But instead of dropping me, his grip tightens.

 _What's he doing?_ I think frantically.

"1137849." He mumbles. My brow draws downward in confusion, causing him to repeat it more frantically "1137849! You have to help them Kate." Though his words are his own, his actions aren't. His fingers still compress my throat.

Using what strength I have left I swing my steeled toed boot toward his temple and make contact. He crumbles as I roughly fall to the ground, coughing as I attempt to draw in a steady breath. Scrambling up I take off in a brisk jog, doing my best to get away. The thought of Deathstroke's location comes to mind but is quickly dismissed as I check the time on my wrist computer. My eyes grow wide as I spy less than twenty seconds before I crumble with the rest of the building. Pushing forward I take in a deep breath and press my com. "I could seriously use some air support right about now." I shout.

 _We're on our way._ M'gann informs me over the mind link.

 _Southeast corner of the building._ I inform her. _Stay back far enough to keep from being caught up in the blast. Don't risk the entire team just to save me._

 _Understood._ She responds, ignoring the complaints and objections from the team. It's then that I spy the bioship hovering to my left.

 _Kate, you're not moving fast enough. You won't have the momentum if you don't pick up speed._ I hear Jason call in my head as I begin to feel the concrete beneath my feet quiver.

I speed forward still a little shaky from the lack of oxygen, putting one foot in front of the other as I sprint down the longest piece of scaffolding as it begins to tip downward. I blink harshly to push the darkness from the edges of my vision. _This isn't going to work._ I realize as my jumping point begins to lower.

 _You'll be fine Kate. Just hurry._ Dick assures me as the hatch opens and I spy him crouched low with his arm stretched out waiting to catch me.

I smile slightly, until the final explosive goes off, bringing the building to the ground. Knowing that this was my only chance I leap toward his out stretched hand far too soon. Crashing through the air I watch helplessly as my fingertips brush past his. A gasp springs from my mouth as I fall. "Dick." I call with outstretched arms as I fall further away from him.

"No! Kate!" He cries.

Conner pulls him back and pushes him away rather harshly as he leaps from the ship. He tucks in his arms and speeds toward me as I do my best to be less aerodynamic. Reaching forward, he pulls me close. Doing his best to shield me from the impact. "I hope this works." He mumbles.

Holding on tight I nod. "Well if I was a normal human I'd be dead already."

He wraps his arms around me tighter and hunches his shoulders to cover my head. "Sorry if this doesn't work."

I scoff to try and keep the mood light. "Thanks for trying."

Before we land the building crumbles beneath us and cushions our fall. Conner lands and hunches over sheltering me as we're covered by the rest of the rubble.

 _You guys okay in there?_ M'gann questions.

 _Could have used some support. Why didn't you catch us?_ Conner questions without accusation.

There's a pause before she answers. _Sorry, Nightwing's emotions were… crippling._

My eyes widen. "Oh god I fell." I look up into Conner's face. "I fell." The look on his face shows that realization has dawned on him. _Is he okay?_ I ask quickly.

Silence answers until Jason breaks it. "He'll be okay Kate. Just get up here quick."

I stare at Conner in confusion. "Why isn't Dick answering?"

He frowns not wanting to answer. _How much ruble is above us? I didn't get that great of a look._

 _Only about ten feet. You guys got lucky._ Artemis responds.

Conner nods and looks to me. "You okay to move?" I nod. _Alright, we're coming out. Be there to pick us up._ Without waiting for conformation, the half Kryptonian holds onto me while reaching an arm up, pulling us out of the rubble while simultaneously pushing more out of our way. It's quick work. I do what I can to help with the improved strength I possess. By the time we've reached the surface the bioships landed in front of us. Conner lets go of me as we make our way up the ramp.

Before I can look around for Dick, arms wrap tightly around me. My knees give out from fatigue and kneel on the floor as M'gann takes off. Most of the team does their best to look away or strike up a small conversation to give us some privacy, but it's rather difficult to establish. His form shakes as his fingertips dig into the fabric of my T-shirt. His breathing is broken as he attempts to get words out. "You… you f-fell." My grip on him tightens, not knowing what else to do. The only thing he really needs is reassurance that I'm still here. "It was happening all over again." He takes in a quivering breath, while I feel tears drip onto my face. "I heard their screams. And then you said my name, just like she did."

If I could move, I'd kick myself. _How could I have been that stupid?_ Rubbing small circles into his back I whisper back. "It's okay Dick. I'm here. I'm fine." I reassure him. "Everything's okay."

It takes almost the entire trip back for him to let me out of the tight embrace, but even then he refuses to let go of my hand. Walking off the bioship with fingers laced, Bruce eyes us in question while he listens to Kaldur's debriefing. Towards the end I notice the miniscule widening of his eyes behind the mask. He looks toward us, silently saying that he wants to speak with the two of us alone.

Once Kaldur finishes, Bats leads us into another private room. Releasing my hand, Dick launches himself toward his father before the man can even ask if he's alright. I glance away as they kneel to the floor, while Bruce removes his cowl and wraps his cape around his oldest son. "It's okay Dickie. It's okay. I'm here."

Fresh tears stream down Dick's face as he fails to keep his sobs quiet. "It shouldn't hurt this bad. I shouldn't still act like this."

Bruce places a kiss atop his head. "Not true. You have every right to be like this."

"You don't."

He smiles sadly. "That's because you and I are different." His grip tightens around his son's shoulders. "Which I'm very glad for."

 _I really shouldn't be here._ I think as the awkwardness reaches its peak. Backing up slowly. The door slides open as the rest of the batfamily enters. Jay wraps an arm around my waste as he pushes me forward back into the room. "You okay?" He mumbles.

I nod. "A few bruises. That's all."

"You sure?" Tim presses.

My brow furrows. "Guys I'm fine."

Damian clicks his tongue against his teeth. "Kate, you just faced your father after thinking that you murdered him months ago. You cannot expect us to believe that you are fine."

Jason glares at the youngest. I don't know why, but that one word does it. _Murdered._ Flashes of old memories surface. Drea's cries at night after a long day of training. Matt's screams from torture sessions with our father while I was forced to watch what I would soon endure. The first kill where I felt something else other than anger and pride. _1137849._ His voice rings in my ears. _Save them._

Jay eyes me wearily as he places a hand on my shoulder. "Kate?" He questions.

My mind springs awake as I realize he had just given me the password. Looking to Bruce still comforting Dick and then glancing over at Jay I whisper. "I'm fine." I reassure them. "I just need a minute." Backing away and out of the room I take off in a sprint toward my bedroom and log on to my computer. Hurriedly typing in the password, I'm met with a satisfying ding and scan over the documents inside. My mouth hangs open slightly as I read over a particular sentence. _"They're names are Jake and Abby, you're niece and nephew."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I love to hear your feed back, and I definitely wouldn't mind hearing more of it. Here's the next chapter. I'd say that the story has reached it's half way point now. Hope you enjoy!**

I stare at the screen dumbfounded. _Niece and Nephew?_ My hands begin to shake as my fingers scroll through the information again. Before I can process any further the door opens and I shut down the computer on instinct. My eyes meet Dick's as he silently walks into the room. I offer a small smile, but he doesn't return it. Instead he comes toward me, grabs my arm, and pulls me down onto the bed with him. His arms practically clench behind my back as he pulls me as close as possible. Resting my head on his collarbone he burrows his face in my hair, taking in its scent. "I just want to hold you right now. Is that okay?" He mumbles quietly. My arms wrap around his waist as I nod in agreeance. Dampness begins to collect on my face. After a moment I realize that their tears. Practically appalled, I go to wipe then away until I understand that they aren't mine. I push away a little and lay so our eyes meet. My fingers trace along his face, catching the tears before they can drop onto the pillow beneath his head. A small, sad smile plays on my lips as I attempt to think of something to say. Though I highly doubt that I can provide any spoken comfort at the moment. Dick usually does that on his own by talking things out. Mostly what he needs is contact with someone. A hug or placing a hand on his shoulder usually goes a long way for him. So I do my best to stay silent and allow him to work out what he wants to say to me. "I would have given anything to be the one to save you." He mumbles after a while. Raw emotion coats his throat as he attempts to get out the words. He smiles for half a second and snorts lightly as he looks down, partially ashamed. "I know it's selfish, but I wish I had been the one to catch you." He looks back up at me. "Instead of Conner." His hand comes up to cup my face and stroke my cheek absentmindedly. "I wanted to save you, because I couldn't save them." His lower lip begins to tremble. "You fell, Kate." A new stream of tears begins to descend as I begin to feel my own throat become thick. "I couldn't reach you. You were right there. I felt you hand brush mine, but I still couldn't save you." I pull him close just before he begins to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't think to jump after you. Or use my grapple to grab onto you. Or…or…" He cuts off as he attempts to control his breathing and pushes away from me to look into my face. "If it hadn't been for me, M'gann would have been able to catch you easily."

My brow furrows as I smile sadly. "Dick, it's not your fault. I understand."

He shakes his head. "It happened years ago. It shouldn't still affect me like this."

"Everyone deals with it differently. Sometimes it takes longer than we think it should. That's what trauma is."

"I was nine. I'm twenty-one now. I should be over it."

"Stop." I command with a slight harshness and then lighten up when he quiets down. "Would you tell Tim the same thing when it comes to his dad? It's been years, and yet Bruce still won't let him anywhere near Boomerang." He looks away without answering. "What about Jay?" I question. "He was brought back from the dead well before we found him and yet he still has nightmares about the Joker." I run my fingers through his hair, pushing back his bangs that have fallen forward in front of his eyes. "Feeling this, being scared, doesn't make you weak. It doesn't make you any less of a hero. No one should be asked to relive their worst moments." I lift his chin to make him meet my eyes once more. "It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm still here." I pause. "And I'm safe."

A slight, crooked smile slowly creeps to his face before he leans in and kisses me. Not heavy or filled with passion that most girls from Gotham would dream of, but light and warming, always gentle. He's the only one who can kiss me like that. The one way I know that he means what he says and actually cares about how I feel. And it's the only surefire way he can get me to smile every time. I bite my lower lip as that same smile springs to my face and lean into his embrace. He plays with my hair lightly. Still proving to himself that my fall wasn't fatal and I'm not about to disappear in a dream. So for the moment I let him ponder my survival and close my eyes, allowing the past few hours to sink in and do my best to slow my breathing with the remembrance of what's happened. After a good bit of time he chooses to break the silence. "What are you thinking about babe?"

Buying my time I inhale deeply and slowly release the breath. I contemplate what to tell him. _Don't lie._ I quickly scold myself. I need to get used to the fact that I'm no longer working against him. _There's nothing to hide anymore._ I remind myself. Leaning back I push myself up on one arm and look down at him. "You sure you want to know right now?" I question with a certain look on my face that causes him to sit up immediately.

"What's wrong?"

I snort. _Well it was nice while it lasted._ "Besides the fact that my dad is back and he and my brother attacked me while trying to kill thousands?"

He looks down guiltily and begins to play with the fitted sheet. "Yeah besides that." He answers quietly, but receives no response. Instead I think about my brother, and then his children. Finally my mind lingers on where they're being held captive and how to save them. What Deathstroke is doing to them? How they're surviving. _Are they hurt? Have they been brainwashed yet? Is he torturing them like he did to me? How long have they been captured?_ Thousands of questions and scenarios speed past my mind's eye. As a single tear falls I think the worst thought of them all. _He's found someone to take my place as his young apprentice. He'll break them like he broke me._ I hear Dick question me quietly, but I choose to ignore him as memories plague my mind. My fingers clench the sheet beneath me as I bite my lower lip. _I have to get them. They can't stay with him._ "Babe? Kate." He place a hand on the side of my face to bring me back to him. "Kate, what's wrong?" He bright blue eyes stare back at me. Showing comfort and support. They slowly grow dark, showing fear and anger, as I recount to him what I've discovered.

* * *

"What about the club? We could go back there and search." Wally suggests.

"It's probably cleaned out already." Roy comments, and glances at me sideways with a smirk. "Besides, Dicky probably doesn't want me making out with his girlfriend any time soon. Ow!" He complains as Artemis slaps him upside the head. Rubbing the spot he mutters under his breath. "I was being sarcastic."

I laugh silently as I smirk slightly. "Not a bad idea to check it out though." I agree with the speedster.

"Waste of time." Dick comments placing his chin on his folded hands as he stares down at the table.

"Then what do you suggest?" Kaldur enquires.

He shrugs. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure."

"Well it's pretty simple." I comment, drawing everyone's attention. "We find Deathstroke we find the kids." I say with a shrug. "There's no way he's letting his two new apprentices get more than thirty feet from him. He'll keep an eye on them at all times, never leaving." I pause for a moment. "Him showing up at the mall without them means that he's made some sort of progress. He wouldn't have left them without having some sort of control over them. Leaving too soon would allow them to question their loyalty. Let them wonder if what they're doing is right. If they want to do it at all. Leaving them alone means that they're more than likely devoted to Deathstroke already. He wouldn't have taken the chance on his absence having an effect on them otherwise." I conclude. By the time I finish my thought out loud and look up at the original team's faces I find them all staring at me. "What?" I question. When no one answers, I look around hesitantly. "Sorry, I just thought I'd share." I explain. "That's how he works. If he has any doubt that you're not loyal, he won't leave your side until you're devout. It's one of his tactics. Though how he treats you while he's there is never the same with each of us. For me it was more of a negative presence while for Rose he treated her with more assurance and affection." I grimace slightly. "Not like it really helped her though." I mutter to no one in particular as I recall the lengths my half-sister went to in order to earn our father's approval. In then end carving out her own eye only succeeded in him understanding how unfit she was to call herself Ravenger.

"Don't apologize Kate." Artemis assures me. "It's good that we know how he works."

Kaldur nods. "Agreed, it just shocks us. The crimes he committed against his own children are unreal." He explains everyone's hesitation with a deep frown.

I nod but say nothing, allowing Dick to speak up. "We'll do some research. Try to find a few leads." He pauses for a moment with a guilty look on his face. "Arty, would you mind talking to your Dad? He might know something about the Light's plans and Deathstorke's whereabouts."

Her shoulders hunch slightly as she sighs. "Yeah, sure. I'm sure he'll be happier to share too. He's still holding a grudge since the Light dismissed him." She glances to the side as she rests her chin on her propped up fist.

"I'll talk to Jade." Roy adds, placing a reassuring hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder, earning him a grateful smile from the blonde.

Dick nods as Conner lets out a quiet yawn while stretching slightly in his chair and nods. "Well if Supes is tired then I'm sure the rest of you are as exhausted as I am." Standing he stretches his arms above his head. "Get some sleep guys. We'll reconvene tomorrow evening. Dismissed."

* * *

Laying in bed I stare up at the ceiling. My arms stretch up on the pillow as my head rests in my open hands. I trace patterns in the ceiling as my mind does its best to occupy itself. Before my eyes can begin to sting with tears of guilt and regret I hear the window slide open. I stay silent and don't move. My eyes close gently as I hear sluggish footsteps trudge toward my side of the bed. His lips gently press against mine as I kiss him back, a smile springing to my lips. The feathery feeling make my cheeks warm and chest swell. He always says so much in that one soft kiss. My eyes remain closed and the smile still clings to my face as he pulls away and silently makes his way toward the bathroom. The door closes quietly as the water in the shower begins to drizzle. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly I push the covers away from my waist and make my way to the bathroom. Knocking quietly I receive no response and let myself in. "Babe?" I call quietly. He responds with a moaned grunt. Leaning against the door frame I continue with our regular routine. "Anything major tonight?"

I see his hands stretch above the shower curtain as he lets out another groan. I hear his back and shoulder crack as he twists in the hot water. "Few robberies, muggings, the usual." He mumbles.

"You okay?" I wait for a few seconds before I press him. "Babe, what's wrong?" I ask more sternly. Turning off the water, he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist before pulling back the curtain. My eyes grow wide as I spy lacerations across his left shoulder and chest. "What happened?" I ask frantically as I sit him down on the toilet lid and fish the first-aid kit from under the sink.

His eyes droop as he looks up at me. "Drug bust didn't go as planned."

I shake my head as I scrub out the cuts causing him to grit his teeth. "Sorry." I apologize as I continue. Grabbing a needle and thread I look at him uncertain. "Can I sit?" He nods as I plop down on his knees and close the multiple wounds. "What is all this from?" My anger begins to flare slightly as he refuses to answer me again, but looking up and meeting his eyes I see that they're already shut and his head begins to lull to the side. Finishing the last stitch I run my fingers through his hair. "Babe." His eyes flutter slightly but open fully when I call once more, bringing a smile to my face. "Come on babe." I say standing. "Let's go to bed." He nods sluggishly and follows me back through the door and onto the mattress. Before I can even get in a comfortable position, I hear quiet snores coming from my left. Smiling gently I continue to drag my fingers through his hair, comforting him as he sleeps. _I wonder if this is how Matt felt with his wife._ My brow furrows at the thought. _I wonder if he had a wife. And if he did, what happened to her?_ Dick reaches out and wraps his arms around my waist. Something he's been doing more and more, even in a heavy sleep. His arms tense as he pulls me close. I rest my forehead against his chest as more thoughts run through my mind. Before I fall into sleep the most painful one appears. _How would Dick handle me being taken away from him and our family?_ And more importantly, _how would I handle it?_

* * *

The next few days go similarly slow and uneventful. Going to the watch tower to check on anything we might have stumbled on the previous night, the bats and team checking on me every hour, waiting for Dick to come home after patrols, and meeting with the original team and Roy on occasion, for some reason he's demoted himself to the team, most likely keeping an eye on his brothers and sister-in-law. The normalcy I found in the mundane events made my skin crawl. Though for years the thought of a normal life was all I wanted, as normal as one can have in my situation, I have to admit that I'm beginning to crack. Not having regular missions or patrols has left me to the gyms in the cave, watch tower, and Dick's small apartment. The third is far too limited for me considering I'm on my own for the entire day. Dick's working overtime and then heading straight to patrol tonight. And if I want to be left alone and blare my headphones until my ears practically bleed then I should stay clear of Alfred at the cave. He never approves of my antics. So instead I find myself at the watch tower, running through a simulation. I've noticed several heroes stop and peer down at me through the windows above while passing by. My annoyance flares, but I do my best to ignore them. _Focus._ I remind myself. By the time I've disarmed the program and taken down every threat do I peer back up at the windows where I discover to my great annoyance, a small crowd. Most of which are glaring down at me, others gawk in amazement, while a select few cross their arms and shake their heads in disgust. I had been using lethal force within the simulation, and the computer responded accordingly, providing the realistic consequences and effects of my judgment. Providing the crowd with a mock bow I rise, tilt my head to the side, flash them a crooked grin, and proudly display the middle finger of my right hand. Most leave appalled, but a few smirk back at me and shake their heads, Guy Gardner being one of them. He even gives me two thumbs up.

Understanding that I've overstayed my welcome I dismiss myself and after a quick shower take to walking around downtown Central. I'm not surprised when a streak of red passes by me. A few seconds later it reappears as Flash stops before me with an ice cream cone in hand. "Are you okay with vanilla?" He asks with a smile on his face as he holds the sugary treat out for me to accept.

With a smile I nod and take the cone from his hand. "Thanks Flash." I mutter, licking the creamy treat as we walk down the empty street.

"Any reason why you're in Central?" He enquires.

I shake my head. "Couldn't stand everyone staring at me at the tower, Central had the best weather, and I figured that I was less likely to run into trouble walking around here." I conclude.

He nods and gives a short laugh. "Can't argue with that."

We talk for a few minutes before he dismisses himself. "Keep your chin up kid. I'll see you around."

Before I can respond he's off and I'm alone again. Finishing my ice cream I toss the remaining napkin in a random trashcan and make my way back to Blüdhaven. The dreary clouds don't help my mood as I kick a piece of trash across the sidewalk. Hands in my pockets and shoulder slumped, I let my guard down. Not the wisest choice I admit, but if I hadn't been distracted by the thoughts of my own inner turmoil I never would have given my attacker the chance to pull me into the deserted ally way.

His hips press against mine locking me in place as his hand covers my mouth. "Shut up, I don't have much time." My eyes grow wide as I recognize his voice and calm myself down. "40.387 north 114.632 west." His fist draws backward and is thrown forward into my face, ricocheting my skull off the brick wall behind me. My vision swims and the world is lost as I watch the shadow of my brother run off in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter. Sorry about the lateness once again, I'm doing my best with school. Hope you enjoy!**

The sun sets a little after seven. The same time Shadow goes looking for Officer Grayson. I've tried calling his cell several times to no avail. He never likes having it on him, claiming that it'll serve as too much of a distraction. With Wally as a best friend I can't argue. I've even tried reaching him through the office, but apparently he' been out all day. They offered to radio him, but I declined, knowing that me calling would set him on edge even if I said it was unimportant.

I find his cruiser less than an hour later, and spy him sprinting down the street. His sleeves are rolled to account for the warm spring day, showing muscled arms. The cotton shirt pulls tight against his back as his arms pump. I roll my eyes at myself and forget the distraction and look to the man fleeing from the pursuing officer. I smirk to myself. _Well maybe Shadow can do some hero work in Haven just this once._ I think slyly as I make my way to the shadows in the ally Dick has just turned down. I hurry as I hear a scuffle and find Dick handcuffing the downed felon. It's then that we both hear the click of a revolver. Dick pauses and turns slowly. The unconscious man forgotten. A frown springs to his face.

"Officer Grayson, it's been a while." Dick doesn't answer. The tall brunette merely chuckles. "Not much of a talker today I see." He shrugs. "No matter, release my little brother and I might not kill you."

I glare as I send a knife through his wrist making him howl and drop the gun. I spring from my hiding place while he's distracted, send one kick to his left temple, and zip tie his hands as he joins his brother into unconsciousness. Standing I turn back to Dick who hasn't moved from his spot. I'm not sure if he's feigning fear or just shocked to see me. I nod once, while my smile is covered by my mask. "Officer Grayson."

He checks to see that both men are in fact unconscious before he moves toward me. "I didn't know Blüdhaven had another hero." He remarks.

I shrug. "Part time, nothing serious."

He nods. "You connected to Nightwing?"

I scoff. "In a way." My voice practically purrs, bringing him closer.

"I could get used to this." He mumbles, pulling my mask away and kissing me lightly.

"I tried calling, but you didn't answer." I apologize.

"It's alright. I like this better."

I smirk and roll my eyes. "You're lucky there aren't any cameras on this street. You're getting sloppy."

He frowns slightly and looks to the older brother. "Thanks by the way. I owe you."

I smile. "Yeah you do"

His eye brows raise at my suggestiveness. "Anyway, what did you need?"

I sigh deeply before answering. "Matt came to see me."

He sobers quickly. "What? Why didn't you start with that?" He shouts. I push out my lower lip slightly. "Because I knew you wouldn't be as much fun that way."

He rubs his eyes and grabs onto my arm. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I push away his concern. "I'm fine. He gave me coordinates. I'm thinking it's where they're being held captive. I'm going tonight."

"No." He states flatly.

My anger flares. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"It's not safe."

"It's Deathstroke. When is it ever going to be safe?" I interrupt.

"We need to come up with a plan. Talk to the team. Scope out the facility. We can't run in blind." I know what he's saying is the most logical. But this is my family. A family I didn't even know existed. I can't let them spend one more day with _him._ "Kate, I know what you're thinking. I know it's family. I would want to do the same thing. If it was Tim, Jay, or Dami, but we can't run in without a plan."

Sighing I cross my arms and take a step back. "I know. You're right." I admit. He smiles slightly. "Mind if I patrol until you get off?" I question. "I could use the distraction."

He pauses for a moment before nodding. "Got a communicator on you so I can contact you when I'm about to join?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Always."

* * *

Fiddling with my wrist computer as I leisurely lounge on the edge of STAR labs' roof, I look out across the city. It's been quiet tonight. A few burglaries and muggings. All of which were easily handled. Casually swaying my feet back and forth, I eye the seventy story drop. _I wonder what it's like to fly._ I think absentmindedly, doing my best to keep my mind off the reason I was out here in the first place. I sigh heavily. _I need a distraction._ Which wasn't going as well as I had hoped. The burglary I stopped earlier was of a small shop. The owner and his son and daughter did their best to defend their property with no avail. I saw the fear in the children's eyes and pure relief later when the thugs had been contained. Something twitched inside me as I compared the two to Matt's kids, to my niece and nephew. Later I kept a mugger from shooting a young man. The girl clinging to his side made sure to thank me time and time again for saving her brother.

My hands quiver as I look over Matt's message once more, shaking the holoscreen until the words are no longer discernible. Flashbacks of training and endurance sessions spring upon me. As my eye sight fogs with ears, my breathing becomes painful. Like when I inhaled during my punishment after failing to kill that Swiss businessman. My eyes widen as I sit up straight, shoulders stiffening. "That memory was forgotten." I mutter quietly. _After he gave me an injection to forget._ "Why is it coming back now?" My whispered question is broken by an ear piercing screech as my fingers claw at my scalp. Pain erupts within as memories flood back to me. Beatings, whippings, words of "I love you sweetheart" whispered near my ear. Tears streak down my face as I tear the filtered mask away. It falls from my fingertips, though I don't see where it lands. Another shriek escapes through gritted teeth as I topple off the side of the building. I fall.

Air rushes past me, while I'm plagued with more memories. One surfaces over the rest. Matt throwing me up in the air. His out stretched hands waiting for me to descend and return. I see my body rise in the sun filled dream. Though my true body continues to plummet toward the pavement. Weightlessness still encompasses my form. A single tear falls from my face. _So this is what it's like to fly._

Just as soon as the pain began, it ends. I spy the quickly approaching street, shoot out a line, and save myself from creating a small crater in the concrete below. Settling myself atop the next roof my knees shake and give out. I collapse to the gravel coated stonework and stare up at the light polluted sky. I lay there, motionless, allowing the city to continue on around me. Thoughts of what I've just witnessed run through my head. _So much pain._ And I went through it all. _How could I not remember?_ I wish I could forget. _Why would he do that to me?_ His own daughter. He tortured his own daughter. _And now he's doing it to his son. He's destroying his own children._ A sob wrenches from my mouth at the next thought. _What's keeping him from doing it to his grandchildren?_ I remain still. Eyes glazing over. One word comes to answer me. _Nothing._ My head shakes back and forth. _I can't let him hurt them._ Not when I know where they are. I can' subject them to something that I could hardly bare. _Something I tried to drown myself to escape._

Without standing, I take the left over fatherbox from my belt. _I always hated this feeling._ I think with a halfhearted snort. "40.387 north 114.632 west." I command, pushing the emotion from my voice. The boomtube opens beneath me and swallows my numbing form. With what I'm about to do, I have to turn it off. I can't let emotion overcome me. Fear, terror, anger, sadness, regret, and guilt. I fear for what awaits me, for confronting my father. I'm terrified of being too late, of not saving little Jake and Abby in time, for being too weak to complete the task. Anger flares as I think of what Deathstroke has done to my family, what he's done to me. Hatred coats my soul as the anger flares while I bring back the memories he once dismissed. The ones he chose to get rid of for me. Hatred for the life he forced upon me. Sadness envelopes me as I recall the life I had while going under cover. The life I always wanted, the one that was a total lie until I broke free and my new family accepted me. Sorrow digs into me as I think of what I'll lose if I fail tonight, if Deathstroke wins. It continues as I realize my plan for tonight. The one that provides the best chance of success. Regret of leaving Dick behind slowly gives way to guilt. He told me to wait. He told me to plan, to not go alone. And now I'm breaking the promise I made to him, saying that I would listen. _I'm sorry._ The apology drifts through my mind as I come out of the darkness and land on a mountain of sand.

* * *

The facilities are well guarded, but not enough to pose a threat. _Not one to me at least._ Which makes me wonder how much of this is Matt's doing and how much of it is Deathstrokes? For all I know I could be walking into a trap. Clenching my fists to keep them from quaking, I begin to work on my computer, looping certain camera feeds and shutting down motion sensors and alarms. I grapple up to the roof and enter through the duct system from there. On hands and knees, I crawl quietly to the coordinates given and I see them. Two children, a boy and a girl, sitting in two metal chairs in the middle of the ten by ten room, with their hands tied behind their backs. Neither of them cried, though the girl seemed to have dried streaks across her cheeks. Both of them kept stiff and stern expressions, feigning bravery and determination. The boy, the older of the two, bit his bottom lip slightly, my guess is out of habit and for fear that this little sister might come to harm. He eyes her with concerned glances ever few seconds.

Releasing the grate from the duct, I hop down and give both children a start. Thankfully though, they remain quiet. With my filtered mask still discarded somewhere in Bludhaven, I give them a reassuring smile as I make to until their restraints. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I whisper quietly. "My names Shadow. I'm here to help."

They stare at me wide eyed. "You're Shadow?" Little Abby's voice quivers. I nod.

"Daddy says we can trust our Shadow." Jake speaks up. "That our Shadow is the only thing we can trust."

A small smile clings to my face. _Well done Matt._ I remark to myself. _You taught them well._ Once untied, they both stand before me as I kneel. "Now I need you both to listen to me carefully okay?" The two nod. "Take this." I shove the fathebox into Jake's hands. "There's a shield around the premises, so you need to get away from the grounds before you can use this. To use it –"

"We know how." Jake informs me.

I nod once. "Good boy." Removing the tracker from my belt that Bruce insists we each carry, I clip it to Abby. "Tell the father box to take you to Blüdhaven. It should lock on to my last coordinates and put you safely on a rooftop. If not, get to a rooftop and wait. I'll send someone."

"You're not coming with us?" Jake cuts me off with concern.

I shake my head. "I'll keep them distracted while you run. I'll meet you later."

So you have another fatherbox." Jake asks.

"Yes." I lie. "When you get to Blüdhaven, hide. Talk to _no one._ Am I clear?" They nod once more. "I'll send a friend. His name is Nightwing. He is the only person you should go with."

"Where will he take us?" Jake seems uneasy with the thought of leaving the only person they can trust behind.

"Somewhere safe. I promise. Once you're there, you'll be safe and you can trust everyone." Jake frowned at that last part but said nothing. Satisfied, I nod once more and stand. "Alright, up you go." I say while hoisting Abby into the air vent followed quickly by Jake and myself. Once we reach a vent above a crowded control room we stop. "Continue on from here. Take your twelfth right and fourth left, then go straight up and you'll be out. I'll give you ten minutes before I make my attack." Both of them look at me hesitantly and then share a glance, but neither protests. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?" They nod, turn, and continue toward their exit.

My eyes scan the room filled with monitors and security. My heartbeat remains somewhat steady as I glance to the clock on my wrist. _Six minutes._ Taking in a silent breath I'm about to let it out slowly until I hear his voice.

"Smith, anything to report?" My blood runs cold.

The man in question stands taller and turns to face his superior. "No sir. Everything's quiet."

Deathstroke nods. "Very good." He walks the room, displaying his presence and making every one of his men stiffen as he passes by their station. The fear and tension is evident, but each continues to work diligently despite the well train and heavily armed assassin.

 _Two minutes._ I remind myself. As I prepare to spring, my com comes to life. "Nightwing to Shadow." I jump slightly, not enough to make a noise, thankfully.

Moving toward an empty room I respond. "Go ahead."

"Just got off. Where can I rendezvous?"

"I have my tracker on. Follow me from there."

He chuckles lightly. "Oh so this is a game now." He guesses with a smile in his voice.

Guilt flares within me. "Sort of." I mumble as I make my way back toward the control room. Deathstroke still remains. _I need to move now to give them a distraction while they leave the grounds._ I think in determination, as I leap from the duct and take down two men before my feet hit the ground. Before Deathstroke even turns to face me, three more are unconscious while seven lay on the ground with dagger wounds. I remove my swords as he slowly looks over at me.

A smile is displayed on his lips. "Sweetheart, I was wondering when I'd see you."

I glare at him. "Where are they?" I demand through gritted teeth. Doing my best to sound convincing despite my rising fear. _Make him think you came after him first._ I tell myself. _Play the part._ He always thought I worked irrationally when it came to protecting people I cared about. Now I'll use that to my advantage.

He lets out a heavy laugh whilst removing his own sword from its sheath. "You somehow always surprise me sweetheart." He shakes his head. "I always tell myself that you're my greatest apprentice, and yet you come after me without even knowing if your targets are in this vicinity."

Hope rises within me. _He doesn't know they're already gone._ The emotion is displayed through a doubting look on my face. "They… they have to be here. Matt said –"

"You're brother lied to you." He scoffs. "All a part of my plan."

If I hadn't seen them for myself I would have believed him, but there was something there, in the corner of his eyes. He glances to the sides and gives a nod. _He's nervous._ The guard runs down the hallway. Toward the room I just left. _No! They haven't had enough time yet!_ I sprint after him without another word. Deathstroke wasn't expecting this. He leaps after me, but doesn't have a chance to apprehend. Reaching a hand around my target's throat I hoist him against the wall. "Where are they?" I shout. He looks down at me with fear, but doesn't answer. Most likely too afraid of what Deathstroke will do if he squeals. Bringing back my fist, I knock him unconscious as Deathstroke rounds the corner.

"Hey, be careful on the south side. There've been a few gang assassinations in that area."

My eyes widen as Dick's voice comes over the coms. Relief surges within me. He sees my tracker in Blüdhaven. _They made it._ But that relief is soon replaced by fear. _He said assassinations!_ I curse under my breath and sprint down a hallway away from my father, pressing a finger to my ear. "I need backup now!" I shout. _Those kids could get killed before Dick even finds them._

"Kate, what's wrong?" His voice comes out in pants as he picks up speed to reach me.

"Just follow my tracker and get here as soon as you can." A scream leaves my lips as one of Deathstroke's daggers pierces the flesh of my lower back. _Not life threatening._ Which heightens my fear. He wants me alive. Turning, I throw a few of my own and attack. Metal clashing against metal rings throughout the hall. I swing and block, slicing the armour spread across his chest. Ducking a blow to the head I roll between his feet and force a knife through his calf. He cries out. I sprint back down the hall I just came from to avoid his next attack.

"Kate? Kate! What's going on? Are you hurt?" Dick questions frantically.

"Just find my tracker. Please!" I beg.

"I'm almost there. Don't worry, I've got you."

My breathing heightens as I think of how betrayed he'll feel once he discovers my plot. _You'd have done it for any of your brothers._ I think. _He can't deny that._ Taking a defensive stance in front of the door to Jake and Abby's cell I wait to face my father. _He would have done it for me._ Deathstroke slowly turns the hallway. Walking almost sluggishly he takes his time to reach me. It's more than I can bare, so without thinking I lurch forward, sword raised. He blocks my attack. I swing once more, blocking his own sword and forcing my other blade through his left shoulder. Kicking him in the stomach I pull it from his flesh and ready myself for another attack. He comes forward, sword cutting through the air between us. I raise both of my own and catch his attack. He's stronger than I am, allowing his blade to continue inching slowly toward my face. I grit my teeth. My feet are positioned wrong. If I move I'll lose my balance and his sword with hit true. _He might kill me this time._ But he wanted me alive. That much was already shown. So I do the only thing I can think of. Fatigue growing, I realize now that I'm not leaving this building tonight. I drop my swords. As I hear them clatter to the ground I feel cool metal against my neck. It rests there. A weight deciding my fate. Instead of pain erupting at my neck, it spreads throughout my torso as his foot connects with my chest and launches me through the door behind me. His breathing is calm as he approaches, until he finds the room empty, save for me.

Anger flares. There's a change in his face. He grabs me by the throat and lifts me off the floor. My feet dangle and sway in the air. "Where are they?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"Kate." Sternness coats Dick's voice, but it quickly gives way to fear.

"Somewhere safe." I answer my father before he raises his own fist and takes my consciousness from this world.

* * *

"I'm almost there. Don't worry, I've got you." I do my best to sound convincing, though fear rises within me as I land on the roof top. _I just got her back. I can't lose her already._ I didn't want to lose her at all. I scan the roof top, hoping she hadn't dropped it in a fight and continued on. "Shadow?" I call out quietly, not wanting to alert anyone else to my presence. A shuffle comes from the tarp covered crates to my left. Quickly whipping out my escrima sticks, I take a defensive stance.

A little hand wraps around the edge of the wooden box. "Are… are you Nightwing?" A small quivering voice asks. I stand, still keeping weapons in hand and nod. There's more shuffling as two sets of shoulders poke out from the darkness. Their faces were clean, save for some steaks of tears. _They're not street kids._ I think. Before I can ask who they are they creep closer toward me. "Sh-Shadow said that we can trust Nightwing." The boy said.

"Our Shadow said that we should only let Nightwing come and get us." The younger girl adds.

My brow creases. "'Our Shadow?'" I question.

The boy nods. "Daddy said that our Shadow is the only thing we can trust. And she said we can trust you." He comes out from behind the crates with his sister in tow. The young girl refuses to let go of the older's hand. "Shadow said that you would take us somewhere safe. Somewhere where we can trust everyone." He looks up at me with determination. "Are you going to help us?"

Kneeling down I meet his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Jake." He answers strongly.

"Jake and Abby?" Both of them nod in conformation. Tears begin to cloud my vision. I blink them away behind my mask as I swallow thickly. "Shadow went to save you." It's not a question. The boy nods. "She fought Deathstroke to distract him and keep you safe?" Another nod. "How did you get here?" He holds out the fatherbox quietly. I nod. "So that's it." I let out a heavy breath.

Jake places both hands on my knee and looks up at me. "But Shadow has another box." His eyes beg me to confirm this. "She promised me. She said she'd see us soon." Tears begin to cloud his vision.

Reaching up to my com I call. "Shadow." I wait, and receive no answer. Minutes pass, but there's nothing. I smile sadly and shake my head. "She doesn't have another fatherbox." The quiver in my voice surprises me and I realize my fear has come true. _I couldn't keep my promise. I couldn't keep her safe._ Abby begins to cry. On instinct I grab her quickly and hold her close. She buries her face in the crook of my neck as Jake clings to my other side. As I hold both of them. I reach a hand to my com. "Nightwing to Batman."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back. I've been getting quite a few comments saying that the chapter took too long (and I agree with you), but I'd also like to add that in the beginning I said that this would only be a monthly update. So, between family, finishing school, and safely moving back to the other side of the country I have finished the next chapter. And now that I have more time on my hands and just like last summer, this will now be a WEEKLY UPDATED STORY. And it will definitely be finished by the end of the summer. And after that I'm sorry to say, but that will be the last of Shadow. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is more to come soon.**

Dick's POV:

Running my hands through my hair for the umpteenth time, I heave a sigh and attempt to calm my growing anxiety. My feet continue their pacing, and do their best to keep up with my racing heartbeat. _She's gone. I asked her not to go and she went anyway!_ I think with an uproar. My anger flares. _She left me behind!_ Though I can't much blame her. _I'd have done the same thing._ Heaving yet another sigh I let out an aggravated moan as both my hands clench at my hair.

It's then that Wally places a hand on my shoulder to still my feet. "Dick, I know it seems rough, but we'll get her back." He mumbles quietly, using my real name. Wally was the first to arrive and is doing his best in calming me down.

I wipe a hand down my face. "What if it's not like last time, Walls? What if we don't get her back this time?" I look up at him allowing my voice to quiver in a time of exposed weakness. Wally's brow draws together as he lets me speak in choked staggers. "I don't want to lose her." Pulling me toward him, he wraps his arms around me and holds me close. His right hand comes behind my head as I press my face into his shoulder. His other hand rubs my back. The gesture reminds me of how he would hold me after I had a nightmare during one of our sleepovers, or a late night spent at the cave. My fingers clench into the material of his Kid Flash suit. _I'm so glad you didn't go back to retirement._ Guilt instantly floods my conscious at the selfish thought. I already lost Wally once, I couldn't stand it happening again, especially if there wasn't a chance in getting him back. Artemis hadn't wanted to go back to retirement, but she gave Wally the choice. I guess his "death" made him think a little differently. I can't say I blame him. If I'd have been in the same position, I would have went back into the game as well. I can't imagine how Blüdhaven would be without Nightwing, though if Kate and I had gotten out perhaps we wouldn't be in this current situation. I snort quietly. _No, Kate would have still went, and I can't just leave Blüdhaven._ Wally gives my shoulders one final squeeze before releasing me. I give my best friend a small smile. "Thanks Walls."

He nudges me, causing me to stumble slightly. "Of course man, what are friends for?" His mouth begins to form another word, but is cut out by an angered yell.

"Where is he?" I hear Artemis cry out as she makes her way toward me. Turning with a frown on my face, my fists clench and teeth grit as I expect all of her fury to be directed toward me. I had let her best friend go into danger alone. I hadn't given it a second thought. I left the most stubborn girl I know, believing that she would wait, when she had already made up her mind. And now she's been taken by her father, a man known to twist her mind and mold it into exactly what he wants. _And I let her go._ Someone who Artemis thinks of as a sister went up against her most dangerous foe without me, without her. As Artemis stomps through the doorway her eyes meet mine. She quickly walks forward and throws her arms around my neck. I stumble slightly, not entirely predicting the action. As she takes a step back I see a fog of tears in her eyes. She wipes at them aggressively before speaking. "Such… she's such an idiot!" She hollers. "When we get her back I'm going to kick her ass!" Both Wally and I give a slight chuckle. _When_ we get her back. _When,_ not if. The phrase, though violent and intended to cause my girlfriend more pain, brings hope. The blonde runs her fingers through her loose hair before sighing to calm herself down. "Where are the kids?"

Her question brings me back to the problem at hand. I think for a minute, realizing that I had forgotten about the two, before gesturing over my shoulder. "Black Canary took them to the infirmary." The two look at me with slight shock and concern. "They had a few scrapes and bruises but nothing major." I assure them.

She nods. "How long has Kate been gone?"

"I lost contact with her about an hour ago."

"Do we know where she went?" Artemis asks quickly.

I shake my head. "The kids don't know, and the fatherbox is proving difficult to track."

Wally interlaces her fingers with his own. "Think you can do anything with that beautiful?" He gives a shrug as she glances his way with a questioning brow. "You've had the most experience with them out of all of us."

"Wally, I've never used one before."

"Oh." He rubs the back of his neck. "I just assumed that you used them while working for your dad."

She shakes her head and looks over at me. "No, sorry, I'm at a loss when it comes to those. None of the Lanterns have any knowledge?"

Both Wally and I shake our heads. We all collectively sigh as our party is joined by the majority of the bat clan. "What happened? Where is she?" To my surprise, Jason is the first to speak.

I smile sadly thinking of the relationship between the two of them. Before Kate came along he would sometimes speak to me in confidence, but since her addition to the family, Jason has been much more forthcoming and relies heavily on Kate. Private heartfelt conversations happen almost weekly. I grimace slightly, thinking of what will happen if he loses that connection. _Don't._ I warn myself. _We'll get her back._ Looking toward my younger brother I respond. "Kate received information from her brother regarding the capture of her niece and nephew."

A slight shock runs through the now growing crowd as the Kryptonians and Themiscarians now join the group. I don't fail to notice as Cassie clenches onto Tim's hand. "I didn't know she had other relations." Clark comments.

I shrug. "Neither did she until the other day. She decoded a message from Watcher about his two children that were being held by Deathstroke, and earlier today she was approached by him and relayed coordinates."

"Great Hera, she left and went after them, didn't she?" Wonder Woman questions.

I nod. The tension in the room continues to grow. "And now Deathstroke has her." Damian states.

I nod once more. "What about the kids?" Conner asks.

"They're—"

"Nightwing!" I turn at the sound of the little girl's cry as she throws her arms around my neck. Her brother follows suit and clenches on to my leg. I place a hand atop his head and hold onto his sister. Turning back to shocked eyes I smile sadly.

"You guys okay?" Jake looks up at me to respond, but notices the staring crowd and quickly hides behind my legs. "What's wrong bud?"

"Daddy said not to trust anyone other than our Shadow. And Shadow told us to only trust you."

I kneel down and look at him. "I know bud, but these are mine and Shadow's family." I nod to the group. "And I promise, you can trust each and every one of them. Okay?" He eyes the people for a few short moments before looking back at me and nodding. I do my best to smile brightly. "So, how are you two feeling? Are you hurt at all?"

"They're fine." Canary says coming up beside me. "Just a few scratches, nothing too terrible." She smiles sadly at the two. "It's getting late though. I think you two should be heading off to bed." Abby then yawns and leans her head against her shoulder, proving Dina right.

I chuckle softly. Taking Jake's hand in mine I lead them away from the crowd. "I'll be right back. Dina can fill you in on what I told her." I say before escorting the two to my room at the tower.

* * *

Kate's POV:

Water is pored over my head, rudely awakening me. My body sways above the ground. The movement does little to help my blurred eyes. I squint harshly, doing by best to bring what lies before me into focus. His mouth sneers as the corners of his eye wrinkle. "Welcome back sweetheart."

My heartrate quickens as I frantically glance around the room, but there's nothing there to ease my fear. The metal walls have been scrubbed clean. A thick door lies behind my father, a sturdy table to his right. I can't make out the instruments on it, but I'm positive I don't want to know. A sink is on the far wall with a chair right next to it. Chains clamp on to my wrists and connect to the concrete ceiling above me, while a drain lurks below. My eyes begin to burn, but I swallow the fear and keep the tears from coming. I eye Matt in the corner to my left. "What happens now? I question. My voice echoes off the walls as I continue to sway in the center of the room.

Deathstroke places both his hands atop his hips and leans back slightly, gazing at me. "Now sweetheart, you make a decision."

I snort. "What, need a new apprentice since you lost your leverage on this one?" I ask nodding over to Matt. Though I slightly regret the movement as the room begins to spin once more. _But why is he still here then?_

Deathstroke answers my question before I can voice it. "Oh he's mine alright." He chuckles deeply. "I can assure you that."

"Yeah, take him off the drugs and then see how loyal he is."

Not a second after I spit out my remark the back of his gloved hand collides with the side of my face. My eyes widen and mouth opens slightly as I attempt to make the pain and dizziness subside. The man before me laughs. "I'd hold my tongue if I were you." Twisting his head he cracks his neck and rolls his shoulders. "If I remember correctly, you don't tend to agree with me right away."

"I'm _not_ becoming your apprentice again. I'm stronger than that." I say through gritted teeth.

"Well then sweetheart, like I said, I would keep from mouthing off to your father. From what I can tell, you'll be experiencing enough pain without your attitude helping you along." He scratches his chin in thought. "Then again, it may help _my_ cause and bring you around faster." He shrugs and gives a slight hum. "Whatever you think is best sweetheart."

"Huh, you're actually giving me a chance?"

He shakes his head. "No drugs this time sweetheart. The Great One doesn't want to cut any corners with you."

"Last time I checked he said I'd be dead if I ever disobeyed. How many times has he not followed through with that now? Three? Four?" Another slap comes my way.

"He's finally realized just how valuable you are. Now, back to business. I assume you're not going to agree right now." I give now response but a harsh glare. Shrugging, He raises a blade the size of my forearm into view. "Very well, feel free to scream." As he steps toward me, I can't keep my lower lip from quivering.

* * *

Dick's POV:

Tucking the two into bed, Abby has already fallen fast asleep while Jake stares up at me. "Is Aunt Kate going to be okay?"

I smile sadly. "Of course she is. She's Shadow." I do my best to sound positive.

His brow scrunches. "Don't like to me."

I sigh quietly. _So much for positivity._ Running my fingers through his hair I answer truthfully. "I don't know Jake. I'm not sure we'll get to her in time." The young boy frowns and nods. "But I promise you, we'll do everything we can to make sure that that doesn't happen. I won't stop until she's safe."

"You promise?" He questions, his doubt evident.

I nod sternly. "I promise. Now get some sleep bud, you look like you need it." I add with a slight laugh.

Rolling onto his side he nods. "Nightwing." He calls before I walk out the door. I look back and wait for him to speak. "Don't tell the truth to Abby, okay? I don't think she'll be happy if you say the same things to her."

I nod. "Okay, goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Mr. Nightwing." He manages to mumble before drifting off to sleep.

Walking back into the conference room I see that several other members of the league and team have joined us, and take my seat. "So what now?" Conner questions.

Taking the fatherbox from my belt I push it across the table toward him. "See what Sphere can do with it. I doubt they're keeping her at the same place, but it's or only lead for now."

"I'll get back to the cave and work on pinpointing all the spots Deathstroke and Watcher have been identified at. It's a long shot with their uses of the fatherboxes, but it could render a triangulation that gives us a rough estimate of their whereabouts." Barbra suggests as she gets up to leave the room.

"I'll see if Uncle J'onn and I can locate her mentally. It'll take time, but it's possible." M'gann offers.

"Agreed; however, it may prove to be difficult if Simon is involved with her reconditioning." The room becomes silent as J'onn speaks once more. "I am sorry. I had assumed that all of you had already come to that realization." It wasn't hard to recognize that Kate was going to be made Deathstroke's apprentice once more, but the thought of Simon quickening the job hadn't come to anyone's mind but the Martian's.

With a new sense of panic, Artemis chimes in. "I'll see what Jade knows. She still keeps tabs on The Light and Shadows." With that she's gone, running toward the zeta tube.

"I'll see if I can work on a locator spell." Zatanna says with little hope or enthusiasm.

"Wonder Woman, Cassie, and I can do a few laps around the world, keeping an ear open." Clark suggests. "Though it might fall more to you two." He looks at the woman and her protégée. "I'm sure the building is covered in lead or has some trace of kryptonite."

Diana nods. "Let's go, and pray that the gods are with us."

The rest follow suit and leave, doing what they can, leaving Bruce and I alone. Removing his cowl he looks at me with concerned eyes. "Dick?"

I shrug his hand off my shoulder. "I'm fine Bruce." I said a little too harshly. I don't need anyone questioning my judgment now. "Let's just find her."

He nods and replaces his cowl. "We'll contact you when we find something."  
"What?" I question angrily. "No, I'm coming with you. I need to be out there looking. I have to find her."

He places a strong hand on my shoulder and holds me in place. "No, you need to be here for Jake and Abby. They trust you. Leaving them alone with anyone else would only put stress on their situation." I'm about to protest before he interrupts me. "Think of what Kate will say when she finds out you left them along." He says with a smirk.

Sighing and crossing my arms I glare at him slightly. "Fine, I'll stay." As he walks out the door I yell after him. "But contact me the second you find _anything_!"

* * *

Kate's POV:

I stare down at my bare feet dangling a few inches off the concrete floor. Using what strength I have I wrench my head to the side and groggily stare over at my brother. "Matt." My voice is barely a whisper, choked by dehydration and blood, but I know he's heard me. Instead of addressing me though he remains forever stoic. "Matt." I call in a harsh command. Still nothing. "Watcher." I grit out. The speech cracks open old wounds that haven't gotten a chance to quite heal. I need sustenance. I need rest. That's the only way I'll be able to heal completely. I've tried to sleep dozens of times, but the caffeine drugs pumping through my veins hinder any hope of sleep. Blinking twice my eyes refocus on the figure now standing before me. I would have jumped if I had the energy. I hadn't even notice him move. _I'm starting to lose my touch._ I joke lightly. _Which means I'm that much closer to breaking._ I sober quickly.

"What?" He questions bluntly, voice distorted by the mask covering his face.

"What day is it?"

"Three."

 _That's it?_ Three days of this. Three days with little food and water, with no sleep, and constant pain. _I doubt they're any closer to finding me._ The thought is depressing but realistic. Why give myself false hope when I know it'll take them at least two weeks to track me down, and another day or two to plan and attack accordingly. _My rescue is far off._ Letting my chin fall back down I follow the dripping trails of scarlet liquid. They travel down my legs and drip from each toe, swirling on the sealed floor and falling down the drain. Glancing to my sides I spy splatters further out as some even made it to the wall. No doubt there's more on the ceiling above. The entire room reeks of it. If I hadn't become so accustom to the scent, I'd have been sick already. Though thankfully the pain kept my mind from lingering on the queasiness of my stomach. As I know from past punishments, being sick makes everything worse. Gaining enough energy to speak again I ask my next question. "Are we in the same facility that I was captured in?"

There's a slight pause before he answers. "Sorry Kate, but you're not that lucky."

I smirk slightly. Of course I'm not. _There's no way they would risk them tracing the fatherbox back._ I think with slight defeat. _That is, if they can even figure that out._ The alien tech wasn't the easiest to maneuver.

"Why do you ask these questions?"

I attempt to shrug, but instead I just succeed in jostling my dislocated shoulders and draw a grunt of pain from my mouth. I look up at Matt who's since removed his mask and is now looking at me with concern. I smile slightly. It's times like these, when Deathstroke's no longer in the room with him, that he takes some of his humanity back. He can't really explain it. Just that his influence isn't as strong the further away he gets. It's not enough to allow him to release me, or go call for help, but the expression that reaches his eyes and few kind words are always appreciated. "I just want to know all the facts. They help."

"Help what?"

"Calculations." He stays quiet. "Helps with all the factors. Tells me how long it'll be until they come and get me." I stretch, as a cramp settles in my lower back causing me to grit my teeth. "Let's me know how long I have to hold out."

"Think there'll be room for one more in that rescue party?"

I smirk. "Always."

After a few silent moments, he speaks. "So, you got an answer to those calculations?"

Pursing my lips I stare to the side and think for a moment. "I'd say at least three weeks, at most two months."

He scoffs. "Not very exact."

"That's because I don't have all the factors."

"Anything else I can do?"

"Nope, the rest is on them. Besides, if I needed anything, could you actually do it?"

He frowns. "Probably not."

I nod. "Thought as much."

"It's not like I don't want to." He adds defensively.

"I know Matt. I know."

Rubbing the back of his neck he pauses. "Thanks by the way." I look back up at him. "They are _safe_ right?"

"They're with the Justice League, more importantly the bat family. They're as safe as safe can get."

He nods doing his best to reassure himself. "Thanks."

"What's family for?"

He snorts. "Some family we are."

"We're getting there. Like I said, just give it three weeks."

"Or two months." He gives another pause. "Think you can make it that long?"

I bite my lower lip and look to the floor. "No, and I know I can't."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit short, but I got stuck on this one and wanted to update so you guys had something to read while I worked things out. Hope you enjoy!**

My bare toes almost touch the floor now. From days of hanging by dislocated shoulders, the skin and muscles have stretched slightly. Nothing to worry about. It'll heal like everything else. Though he should take me down shortly. He's never kept me like this for this long. _He's never had to wait this long for me to break._ I do my best not to think of how much longer I'll last. Staring down at my still dangling feet I finally notice the red dripping down my lips. Blood still runs from my freshly broken nose, while tears of exhaustion begin to mix with the scarlet liquid cascading down my face. The sight and scent of it is everywhere. I dry heave as my senses are over loaded by the metallic taste to the air. My breathing increases slightly. I do my best to inhale slowly and deeply, wincing as I feel the puncture to my left lung slowly but surely heal itself. _He has to take me down soon._ I think to myself. _He needs me alive. And I can't heal if he doesn't let me rest._ I lost track of the days three sessions ago. Matt had stopped talking to me two sessions before that. I assume the drugs have become more difficult and he's now truly gone and under our father's complete control. More tears come at this thought. Whether it's because of pure exhaustion or the thought of James and Abby being without a father, I'm not entirely sure. It could be the realization that my brother is gone after just discovering that he's not in fact dead. There's the betrayal I felt at the realization that he'd been alive the entire time and hadn't once come to see me. My heart aches with homesickness and misery from being away from my family this entire time. And then there's the one thought that trumps them all. One thought that has been with me from the start that I hadn't completely noticed until now. The knowledge of just how inevitable my failure to resist Deathstroke is. _He's going to break me._

* * *

"Looks like it's about time to call it a night." I mumble to myself looking down at my wrist computer. Standing up straight, I stretch and readjust my spine. Staying still for an hour will do that to a guy. "Don't know how Bruce does it in his old age." I joke to myself.

"I heard that."

I startle slightly at the sound of his voice in my ear. "Oops, sorry B. Forgot you were listening in." Bruce had made it clear that we all were to keep trackers and mikes on us at all times. There was no telling who Deathstroke would take to hold against Kate. So the Batman's only logical answer was to see and hear our every move. Most were unhappy with the decision, especially Tim who had Cass hanging around every time he went to the tower. Making my way back toward the apartment I respond. "But seriously, I stayed still for an hour. You do it for much longer on some patrols and don't even crack you fingers. I had to straighten my entire spine."

"How's patrol?" He asks ignoring my rant. Most likely in an attempt to keep his usual stoic expression in check.

"Quiet, heading back to the apartment now." Half way there I hear sirens in the distance. "Or not." Changing direction I land next to an officer I know. "Officer Rhen." I acknowledge her.

She jumps slightly and looks over at me with a stern face. She never lets up her façade at work. I would know. I've been trying to get her to crack a smile since I joined the force. "Nightwing."

"What do we have?" I enquire, nodding toward the surrounded building.

"Smith is the commanding officer on this one." She gives a short retort.

"Figured." I throw a smirk her way. "But Smith doesn't like me as much."

She gives a snort and rolls her eyes. "Robbery, store owner lives in the apartment above, the grandson got to the phone before the woman pulled a gun on him."

My eyes grow wide behind my mask. "Woman?" I hastily question. _Kate? Is she working for the Light?_ I look back to the building and search for clues. _Why would they be interested in this place? Or has she escaped, but still doesn't have her right of mind?_ Rhen's response is the only thing that keeps my feet in place.

The officer nods in response to my enquiry. "Thin, average height, face is covered by a mask."

My heart stops for a moment before I give her a stiff nod and grapple on to the roof. _What if it's her? What'll I do?_ Slipping through the upstairs window I silently creep down the stairs.

Before I can make my presence known, I hear a click behind me. "Turn around slowly." I deflate slightly not recognizing her voice. Raising my hands I turn slowly and eye the girl standing before me. _It's not her._ The girl's hand quivers slightly as she points the gun my way. I frown slightly. Her form is wrong. And she looks terrified of the weapon in her own hands. "Try… try something and you die."

I nod and respond slowly. "I won't. I just want to talk."

"I… I didn't want trouble. I just… I needed food." Her voice cracks.

My heart breaks slightly. She's not the first hungry kid in Blüdhaven that I've found taking desperate measures. "Then how about you and I get out of here and go get something to eat?" I look around for a moment. "Where are the people who live here?"

"I told them to leave out the back."

This surprises me. "Why didn't you leave?"

"The police were already here. I've seen enough of them to know they don't wait to shoot into a building with civilians." She glances down at the floor. "I know I made a mistake. I didn't want them to die for it." I nod and take a step further, causing her to tense up. "I said I'll shoot!" She shouts.

I look at her for a long moment before asking. "Do you want to?" Silence fills the air, but she doesn't break it. Rather, she just shakes her head no. "Okay then." I hop up on the kitchen counter opposite her. My feet sway as I absentmindedly kick them through the air. "What's your name?"

"Hannah." She mumbles.

I nod. "How old are you Hannah?"

Her lower lip begins to quiver before answering. "Fifteen."

I chew the inside of my lip. _She's younger than Tim._ "Don't you have anywhere to go? A half way home or-"

"No." She cuts me off, gritting her teeth. "And if you try to take me back there I'll…" She pauses, not entirely sure what to say.

I nod my head. "Alright, alright I get it." I raise my hands once more, motioning to drop the subject. "Yeah, I was never a fan of those either."

She relaxes slightly. "You know?"

A sad smile crawls to my face. "Yeah, I've been in a few." I mumble. "I got lucky though."

She nods. "Thought I did too. They said they'd take care of me. That the adoption was going to

make everything better." She bites her bottom lip.

"What happened Hannah?" I press her for an answer. She clenches her eyes shut as a tear streams down her face. I know I could easily disarm her at this moment and hand her over to the authorities, but that would just throw her back into the system. _She's had enough pain._ I continue to wait quietly for her answer.

Once she's gotten her breathing back under control her eyes open slightly as she stares intently at the ground. "They… they hurt me." She raises her head and looks me in the eyes. "They said that they'd love me, but then things went wrong and they started to get angrier and angrier, and…" She succumbs to more tears. Shaking her head she speaks with a broken voice and looks to the gun in her hands. "I don't want to go back. I can't go back." Her tear filled eyes travel back to me. "Please, don't make me go back."

I shake my head slowly. "I won't, Hannah. I promise. I won't make you go back." After a moment I hold out a hand. "Just give me the gun. I promise you'll be safe." I look her in the eyes, doing my best to express my sincerity.

Transferring the gun into my out stretched hand, my brow raises at its lightness, while she gives a shrug. "I don't like having it loaded." She continues to explain, wiping at her nose. "Too many accidents can happen."

I nod once and smile softly. _There's more compassion in this one than I expected._ I think to myself. _Just like Kate._ I keep the frown from springing to my face and nod toward the stairway. "Alright, let's go."

Her brow draws downward in question. "Shouldn't we go out the front?" She points toward the door.

I scoff slightly. "I'm not turning you over to the cops." I explain. "I made a promise."

"You only promised that I-"

I cut her off. "Where do you think they'll send you?" She doesn't respond. "Come on." I give her a nudge, causing her to follow me on to the roof.

A few minutes later she's holding tightly on to my waist as I rev the engine and speed down back roads toward Gotham. After a quick bite to eat and a very shocked drive through employee, we pull up to the back door of an old familiar building. Hannah steps off and follows me inside. "What is this place?" She asks a little uncertain as we walk down the hallway. "Smells like a hospital."

"A clinic actually." A voice answers before I can respond. The old graying woman with enough spunk to handle Batman himself makes her way down the hall toward us. "So what's this favor of yours?" Leslie questions me, eyeing the young girl to my left.

I look at her sheepishly. "Was hoping you had room for one more." I gesture to my guest. "Maybe a bed and food in exchange for some hard work." I think hopefully.

Leslie takes a good, stern look. Eyeing the girl for a few silent moments she raises her brow. "You trust this one, do you?"

I shrug. "Well, I just met her." I throw a smirk Hannah's way. "But I think so. Enough anyway."

She nods. "Well, what do you think? Can I trust you girl?"

Hannah looks down at her folded hands and nods. "I think so."

A kind smile spreads the old woman's lips. "Don't sound too sure of yourself."

Hannah looks up at her. "No one's ever given me the chance."

Leslie takes the girl's shaking hand. "Well then, we'll just have to find out I suppose."

* * *

Speeding back to my apartment building I radio to the cave. "Hey B, just checking in. I'm home." I mutter quietly, stepping through the bedroom window.

"What took you?" He enquires.

"Robbery, but every things fine." I add. "Talk to you about it in the morning." I say through a yawn. After stripping my uniform and taking a quick shower I throw on a pair of shorts. My feet trudge quietly on the cold hard wood floor. I groan slightly as I glance at the clock. Its bright green numbers shine back in a piercing neon. "2 am." I grumble, sneering slightly. "At least I have off tomorrow." Twisting my head to the side a loud crack sounds as I step into the main living area.

"Still, you're back pretty early." Her voice sounds from the kitchen.

Smiling slightly in greeting I accept the glass of water offered. "How were they?"

Jade shrugs slightly and leans against the bar top. "Fine, we had dinner, they played with Lian, then we read a book for about an hour, and they went to bed."

I nod. "No trouble?" I ask, wondering if she spotted any spies or even Watcher perhaps.

She shakes her head. "No, and I doubt you'll be receiving some anytime soon." She glares slightly. "Deathstroke won't leave until he's broken her." She continues to aimlessly pick at her fingernails and heaves a heavy sigh. "And I doubt Kate's given up yet."

I nod sadly and drag a hand down my face. "How long do you think she can last?"

She folds her hands stiffly and pauses. After a few moments her cold stare meets my own. "I love Kate like my own sister. She's one of the strongest people I know. Artemis and I couldn't have lasted as long as she did." She bites her lower lip, most likely recalling old memories. "But Sportsmaster was tolerable in comparison. It's awful to say, but I don't give her more than three weeks."

"Which means we have a week and a half left."

She nods. There's a dreaded silence until Jade breaks it once more. "Kate's strong, but she can't last. Slade's manipulative. He'll work his way in through the smallest crack. You know how he is."

Sighing, I plop down on one of the bar stools and rest my head in my hands. My fists rub my eyes intensely, doing their best to keep the tears from coming. "Yeah." I agree. "I know exactly what he's like." A shiver runs down my spine as I recall my time with the assassin. "First he tortures you. The pains unbearable. And every time you hold in a scream he tells you how strong you are, encouraging you in some sick way, making you think that he's actually proud. Once he thinks you've endured enough he switches to the mental aspect. 'They're not coming for you. It's been so long. They've forgotten. If they care so much then where are they?' Eventually the words are unbearable and you miss the physical pain." I look up at Jane who seems to be holding on to every word. "Then he couples the two. And you begin to wonder if his words hold some small amount of truth. Because they haven't shown up to rescue you. It's been so long and you think that if there was hope it would have happened by now. You begin to question yourself. Why haven't you thought of his offer yet? Maybe then you'd be able to escape the pain." I lean forward and pinch the bridge of my nose as I exhale deeply. "Then he tells you how much he cares. That you don't need to be rescued by anyone, because he's your family. And eventually you believe him. That he's the only one out there who cares. That he's the only one left. And you feel guilt for not realizing it sooner." I look back up at the woman with tears in her eyes. "You forget why you ever resisted in the first place. You wonder why you ever thought about declining. And you realize that he's the only family you have." I swallow thickly. "You see, he chooses us wisely. He picks the ones who've already lost everyone. Because then we have nothing left to go back to, and we believe that he's the only one who'll protect and love us. He brainwashes us to know without a shadow of a doubt that he's a loving father." I look up in time to see Jade release a single tear. She crosses her arms, wrapping herself up tight, using the physical act to keep her emotions in check and hold everything together. The sight of her scares me slightly. Jade's not one to show weakness, and she's never done so in front of me before. Standing quickly, I wrap my arms around her now shaking form and hold her close. Her head tucks beneath my chin as she leans against me.

"She's going to break, you know." Sniffling a bit, she composes herself and takes a step back. "She's never been able to stay away from him. No matter how hard she tries, he'll get her in the end."

Allowing my own tears to take form, my voice quivers. "I know Jade. I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit late. I'm kind of running out of steam. But don't worry, I'm determined to finish this. And I've stayed up until 3am just to finish this chapter and get it to you guys. Hope you enjoy. Comments are much appreciated! They always help me write a little bit faster.**

Tossing the pen down to the forms spilling over my desk I scrub at my eyes. _It's been two weeks._ Two weeks too long. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I heave another sigh. _There's no way all this paperwork is getting done by tomorrow._ I admit to myself. Though I'm sure Alfred knew hours before I did. He seems to have a knack for those things. _Which is why he keeps bringing in the coffee every half hour._ I glance at the ticking clock. Its rhythmic beats are the only things keeping me company. My fingers run through my hair as I lean back in my chair and sigh once more. _It's getting late._ Darkness settled over an hour ago. _And yet, I haven't made a single move to retreat to the cave._ I rest my head in my hands as I lean against the desktop. In reality, I'm dreading going out tonight. Afraid that I'll find the same thing we've been finding for the past three weeks. _Nothing._ No leads, no clues, no tracks. _No trace._ They just disappeared. Which is impossible. I grit my teeth as my fingers clench into tight fists. _He took her and disappeared._ Dick's been hollow. A stern line covering his mouth with a lost look in his eyes. He puts up a good front, one that usually tends to fool his brothers. _But not me._ I can see through it. I can see that my son is hurting. _Just like we all are._ The boys are a mess. The team is in shambles. Artemis is running herself ragged, as is Jade who's doing her best to find some sort of lead. Whereas, I think the league is beginning to become concerned. Which I'm well past. While I'm afraid of finding nothing tonight, terror grips my chest as I consider the possibility of finding that we're too late. Staring long and hard at the pen laying before me I come to a realization. _I can't be too late. Not again._

Before I can make myself trudge down to the cave, the door silently creaks open. Glancing up a strained smile forms on my lips. "You waiting for an invitation, tiger?" She purrs while slipping onto my lap. My arms tighten around her on instinct. Doing my best to hold onto her. _I can't lose her too._ She notices the miniscule flinch at my thought. "You okay?" She asks, cupping the side of my face with her hand.

My smile grows more genuine as I kiss her palm and lean into her touch, bringing my own hand to rest on the other side of hers. "I'm worried."

She smiles sadly. "Bruce, we'll find her." I nod, not truly answering. "Before _he_ breaks her." She clarifies, spitting out the mention of the disgusting assassin with a stern glare.

"I hope you're right, Selina."

She gives a small reassuring smile as she stands and swings her hips toward the door. Before she exits completely she turns back to me. "Well come on handsome. We've got a kitten to save." She practically orders as I stand and make my way to follow.

* * *

Blood drips from my hairline and cascades down into my eyes. I grit my teeth as the liquid seeps through the crevices and onto my tongue. A squeal echoes through the room. The sound reverberates off the stone walls and burns my ears. Tears stream down my face, mixing with blood as another scream is wrenched from my clenched jaw. A mist of red sprays from my lips as another strike tears through the flesh across my spine. _I can make this stop._ I think to myself, recalling, not for the first time, the deal Deathstroke has offered. I bite my tongue as another blow is dealt. _No._ I think with sheer determination. _I can't let that happen._ My eyes are shut now in an attempt to block out the pain.

Watcher must signal to Deathstroke, for not a second later a slap across the face is issued. " _Look_ at meShadow." He orders. My eyes creek open, bringing me face to face with my father. He wears his usual scowl. I risk a glance at my brother over his shoulder. Matt's been gone for days now. He hasn't talked to me whatsoever. And the cruelty he shows makes it known that there's absolutely no hope of us planning an escape. Deathstroke clamps his hand around my chin and forces my eyes to match his gaze. "I said at _me,_ Shadow!" He strikes me across the mouth, drawing blood. I attempt to make a smart comment, but only succeed in lulling my head to the side as my tongue pushes a mixture of blood and saliva from my mouth. It drips from my chin and onto the tiled floor. I do my best to keep myself from watching the scarlet liquid swirl down the drain below my feet. "Shadow!" He shouts once more, drawing my full attention. My teeth clench under his gaze, attempting to keep the quivering of my jaw at bay. He notices, and a gleam of a smile spreads his lips. _He's going to push it further._ I think. _He knows that I'm almost there._

* * *

The computer announces Nightwing's arrival. Typing furiously I don't pause to turn and pay him notice. "Anything?" I question over my shoulder, still keeping my eyes glued to the holo-screen before me. Instead of a verbal answer, a loud crash echoes throughout the room. I spin on my heels to see him throwing a cluster of chairs across the room. Realization dawns on me as I become suddenly aware that I failed to notice the furniture in the main hall. Some of the team must have brought them in to watch various matches. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I now notice my own awareness slipping. It's then that I spy some of the younger members staring wide eyed from the north hall. "Nightwing." I call, but the young mans too busy releasing his own anger. "Nightwing!" I shout after he releases his own holler as one of the chairs breaks in his hands.

A calmness washes over him as he becomes aware of how far he let himself go. He turns toward me, eyes wide behind his mask, with fingers clenched in his hair. He shakes his head while his mouth hangs open. The remnants of his scream still fresh in his throat. "I can't." He admits. His stare doesn't leave my form. I doubt he even notices the growing audience. "I can't do this, dad. Dad, I can't do this." His knees shake as the rest of his body begins to quiver.

I quickly stride toward him and catch beneath his arms before he collapses completely. "Not here Dick." I mumble. "Not here." I continue to say, begging him to stay strong for they young team now watching. His feet shuffle as I half carry and half drag him toward an empty room. His arms wrap around me as the door shuts and his full weight pushes me to the floor. His shoulders shake as he leans into my embrace. With his face buried in to my chest, I wrap my cape around him, as if he were still young. I remember those days. When a close call with the Joker or Scarecrow would cause him to falter. He would stay strong in the field, keep a stiff lip in the batmobile, only allowing himself to crumble when he was sure we wouldn't be going out again. We'd end up in this same position back at the cave. Now I look down at the young man in my arms, wondering how he had gotten so old in such little time. How we had gotten in this mess in the first place. _Deathstroke._ I think venomously. The man destroyed Dick years ago when he took him as his own apprentice. _My son._ I had searched for months. While I kept my emotions in check, Jason had no problem showing how frantic he was. And when we finally found him, Dick seemed like nothing more than an empty shell. It took weeks to make him laugh again. And many sleepless nights to assure him that he wasn't going back to that wicked man. Most nights would end with me coming back from Wayne Enterprises and finding both him and Jason already asleep in my room. The younger subconsciously clutching onto the older, as if to keep him from disappearing again. Who could blame him? I would wrap my arms around the both of them before I was able to get any kind of rest. Always staying alert, even in sleep, to make sure no one would come for either of them in the night. I had noticed Alfred come in and check on the three of us every hour, for the first few days, just in case. Some mornings I would catch him snoring softly in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, having never left his spot for keeping a watchful eye on his charges. At those moments I would look at the man that I'd come to know as my father, and then gaze down at my two sons still enveloped in my embrace, being grateful for every moment I had left with them. Now as I stare down at my oldest still clutching onto the Kevlar of my uniform, I have so many words of comfort pass through my mind. But I don't offer any of them. Instead, I kneel in silence as he expresses his fear, anger, and frustration. And for a moment things become simple. Because the only thing required of me at this very moment is to hold on to my boy. And that I can do.

* * *

 _She's slipping._ The smile continues to grow on my face. _My little girls is soon going to be mine again._ "They're not coming Kate." I state. This draws her full attention. "Watchers been spying. The League gave up over a week ago." The lie comes out easily, and I begin to see slight results in her composure. I shrug off the glare she's giving. "Lasted longer than I expected, I'll admit. Though we knew it was only a matter of time. After all, why would they ever risk themselves for a murderer?" I question. I smirk as the comment cuts deep. "You killed thousands. You killed a little girl without even giving it a second thought. Can the League really forgive that?" She knows the answer. "They'll never accept you. Not like we will." Her eyes cast downward as she mulls over the thought. "They're not here Kate." Her eyes travel back to mine. "They're not coming. They hate you." Her jaw clenches and I give a hearty laugh. "You actually thought they cared about you. That Richard would settle for a criminal." She bites the inside of her lip as her face begins to snarl. "You did your research before the assignment. You know what he's like with women. How many he's had. You were just one to add to the list." Stooping down slightly I lean forward until our faces practically touch. "He's realized that you're not good enough for him. That's why he's never shown up. He thinks you're strong enough to get out on your own. To be with him, and in that family, you should be. They thought you were stronger than this." I pause for a moment, straighten, and take a step back. "I thought you were stronger than this." I bite out. "I expected more from you." I look her up and down. "But look at you." She begins to shake. "Quivering in fear at the sight of her own father." My hand reaches out and clenches around her neck. I feel the contraction of her trachea in my grasp. "You're pathetic." Her pupils dilate as her mouth opens. A gurgled gasp attempts to take in a breath, but instead just sprays blood up my arm. "And I'm ashamed of you." Tears now begin to flow freely. _Just a little longer._ I assure myself as my grip tightens. A flash of desperation comes across her face, but it's quickly replaced by something much more precious. Her brow draws downward as the lower lip of her open mouth shakes. The corners of her lips continue to drop, while salty tears collect in between my fingers and her throat. But it's her eyes that conclude what I've thus far assumed. The deep pools of color have dulled. The light within the pupils has been snuffed out. I dig the stub of my nails into her flesh before releasing her ever so slightly, allowing her to take in the shallowest of breaths. Through the silence air flows through her lips and exhales in quiet gasps. The purpled skin begins to receive a flow of pale color, though most of it remains gray in a look of defeat. And then I see it. That hairline fracture begins to chip, and then the strong girl I raised starts to crumble. _She's broken._

* * *

The League's board meeting is fully consumed with the locating and rescuing of Shadow. Clark and Dianna are beside themselves. Guilt clings totheir features, as neither of them were able to locate any trace of Deathstroke or his daughter. _My daughter._ I think bitterly. _He stole_ my _daughter._ My eyes trail toward Dick. His shoulders are slouched slightly, though not enough for anyone to notice. His skin is paler than usual. And the hollows of his cheeks are beginning to become more defined. _He's not sleeping or eating enough._ I worry. I've tried to get him to stay at the manor countless times, but he refuses. Instead he works during the day and searches for Kate through the night. He claims that he's sleeping at his apartment, but Selina and I both rather doubt it. _I swear, if he doesn't consent to a full meal and sleeping at the manor after this, I'm sedating him._ I silently threaten. Dick's sixth sense must kick in then, because not a moment later he looks up at me and gives a small smile. I raise an eyebrow in question and accompany it with a deeper frown than usual, which causes him to heave a silent sigh and nod his head nonchalantly. The roll of my eyes is interrupted by the quick opening of the door to the conference room.

Red Arrow is the first to jump from his seat and leap toward the door. "Jade, what's wrong?" He asks in a rather frantic tone.

A maskless Cheshire stares at us all, panting slightly. "I've got a lead."

* * *

Deathstroke stands there with a soft smile and kind eyes. With my wrists shoved through the spokes of the chair and tied securely behind my back I stare up at him. I do everything to keep my lower lip from quivering but I can't force away the fear as tears begin to collect. As a shiver runs down my spine I begin to shake my head slowly. "No." The broken whisper breaks free before I can think to hold it back. And by then, I begin to beg. "No, daddy please. Please don't." My eyes squeeze shut, releasing tears as a struggling sob wrenches from my mouth.

He steps forward then. I flinch at the feeling of his hand on my face. He shushes me gently as he begins to wipe the tears away. "It's alright sweetheart. It's alright." He assures me. "You're okay. I don't have to do this. It can stop now. I promise." Going behind me I feel his knife cut through the ropes. My shoulders release the tension as he gently lays my hands in my lap. Crouching before me he looks up into my face and begins so stroke the hair from my eyes. "I'm here sweetheart. I'm here for you." He assures me. "I care about you so much. So I'm going to be the one to save you. You just need to say yes."

My body begins to shake as betrayal flows through me. _They didn't come for me. They didn't save me._ I had given them weeks to pull through for me. I had held on for so long. _They don't want me. They've given up._ I assure myself. And then a phrase I remember dreading comes to mind. _Daddy's here. Daddy keeps me safe._ I don't know why the phrase used to cause so much pain. As far as I can recall the statement is complete truth. _After all, he's here._ I confirm. He's the only one who's stayed. _The only one who cares._ The conclusion is firm, and I can't disprove it. Though I can't completely diminish the small voice begging me to disbelieve it. But I can't listen. _They left me. They don't care._ My breathing begins to come in shallow gasps. He _doesn't want me anymore._ At this thought, my shoulders slouch as I begin to fall from my chair. Strong hands catch and steady me. I look into his face. The soft lines show sadness and mercy. For a moment I wonder why I was so afraid when he first stood before me. How could such a kind expression hold any of the hate I remember? I begin to wonder. Perhaps he's not that way at all. And maybe, just maybe, the judgment of my father was incorrect. _He loves me._ My father loves me. That I knew. It's what I've been told ever since I was young. Why should it be any different now? Before my body loses all awareness I realize that the motion of the room is the cause of my head nodding in response.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I just got another review asking if this story has been abandoned or not. It hasn't. I promise. I just moved back across the country and school is kicking my butt, so I apologize. I also hate just leaving an author's note with nothing of a story, so I wanted to write a bit and continue. I WILL be continuing this story. It is not over. Again I'm sorry. I hope to get a full chapter up this coming weekend. Hope you guys enjoy.**

"Watcher's been spotted at a new facility near Star." Cheshire states as the Arrows perk up.

"Wouldn't we have heard of this?" Ollie questions. "After all, Roy, Artemis, and I have been patrolling every night and haven't seen a thing."

Jade shakes her head. "He's been spotted as a civilian."

"And you're source recognizes him?" Jason asks. "Last I checked no one knew his actual identity, besides a bogus birth certificate."

The dark haired woman nods stiffly. "Trust me, she knows him."

"Then who's your source?" With his helmet on the table, Hood raises an eyebrow under his mask.

Jade places a hand on her hip and scoffs. "His step-sister."

"Wait," Artemis interrupts. "You talked to Rose?"

Her sister nods. "Talia told me where to find her." She walks forward, places both hands on the table, and leans toward its occupants. "Now are we going to find our girl, or not?" Her question comes out as more of a threat, but the League pays the hostility no mind. Instead they take the information she's provided and hastily put together a plan.

* * *

"Again!" The barked order echoes throughout the training facility. And again I dodge and strike, repeating every movement with pristine fluidity. Watcher blocks and takes his own charge toward me. I duck under his blade and roll past his swing. I swing at his bare back but meet open air. He's now more than an arm reach away before he leaps toward my form, slicing my upper arm while I'm still in motion attempting to land my last strike. My teeth grit as I choke back a grunt of pain and set up for my next move. Twisting away from his next swing I kick off one off the walls and leap toward him, sword raised. He blocks easily enough, but not before the tip of my boot collides with his chin. His head flails backward as he falls to the ground. I remain crouched, swords at the ready, waiting for him to rise. "Shadow!" Deathstroke barks. I glance toward him quickly before gazing back at my opponent. "Shadow." My names comes through gritted teeth. "You do not slow for your adversary." I pause and watch as Watcher regains his footing. "Strike!" My brother moves before I do. I knock his sword to the side quickly, but can't stop his fist from colliding with my face. My nose breaks. I don't bother to wipe away the blood. Instead I drop my weapons and charge. My knuckles become bloody. His knee rams into my stomach. I flip backward and regain my balance. He straightens slowly as we begin to circle each other, sizing one another up. He knows my weaknesses, just as I know his. We've spent enough time in training against one another these past few weeks to know how to take the other down. Now it just becomes a game to who goes first. Just as I'm about to push forward and strike, Deathstroke receives a call. "Enough." He shouts after a moment. In an instant the two of us stop and stand at attention, awaiting orders. "You two have a job."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Here's that chapter I promised. Sorry about the random updates filled with countless days. School is kicking my butt. Hope you enjoy.**

"Watcher, you copy?" I question over the earpiece. I gaze through the scope and shoot the six silent rounds. Each hits its mark. The pellets go unnoticed by those still remaining in the building. Receiving a crackling "yes" from the com I continue to search the perimeter before pursuing my objective. It's simple enough. Bypass security, take down the guards quietly, hack into the building's main frame, extract the information, and make a bang. After an hour I'm satisfied with the quiet night. There's a Wayne Foundation charity event in Gotham, so the Arrows won't be around, and local authorities are easily handled. "Perimeters clear. I'm going now." I inform my partner and hear no protest.

The halls are quiet. I silently race down them before I come across two guards. They receive daggers in the back of the necks before they can turn to see me. I don't check to see if they're still alive. My aim is perfect. And I can't bring myself to care. I've made my choice. It's time that I stand by it. I finally make it to the server room and walk down the rows of circuit boards. I pull out one of the drawers and connect to the plug in. "Eight minutes." Watcher reminds me of my time until we lose control of the security system. It performs an automatic reboot every fifteen minutes to avoid situations like this; meaning I have eight minutes before we loose our loop on the cameras and an automatic alert is sent to authorities after someone spies the bodies I left in the main lobby. "You have it yet?" He questions, sounding rushed.

"Nearly. Why, getting nervous?" I quip. The long pause leaves me in silence. I grow uneasy listening to the quiet hum of the machines around me as I stare at the loading screen on my holo-computer. "Watcher report." I bark in a heated whisper.

"Abort." He orders. "Get out now." I ask for clarification but receive nothing but a few hollers and clashing of swords. _We're under attack._

Before I can finish the profanity springing from my lips the hallway door slams open. I attempt to turn, but am restrained against the wall of machines before I can begin to reach for a weapon. Kid Flash pins my wrists above my head and places his feet between mine to keep me from slipping free and making a run for it. _Looks like I have to talk my way out of this one._ I think with a slight bitterness. "Hey Wallman." I smile up at him and give a nod to the younger boy before him. "Bart. What do you say old friend. Think you can talk Wally into letting me go? Worked out pretty well last time."

"Stop it." Wally grits out, drawing my attention back to him. "We know you're still controlling her Deathstroke. Now let. Her. Go." He commands, eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring.

I snort. "Yeah no, he's not." _Don't let him lie to you. You chose this._ I remind myself.

Wally stares at me for a long moment. "You're lying."

I do my best to shrug. "You choose what you want to believe." My expression becomes serious. "I've made my choice." Throwing my head forward I connect with his. He staggers long enough for me to throw down smoke pellets and make my escape. They catch up to me in the hall though.

Out of breath and staggering slightly, their eyelids flutter. Wally grips his head. "Wha… What was that?"

"Heavy sedatives mixed in with the gas." I tap my mask. "Too bad you don't have a built in filter." I stretch slightly, rotating my wrists after getting them free from Wally's grasp. "Anyway, the amount is enough to kill an elephant. Probably won't have any long term affects though, due to your speed and all." I give a mock salute. "Toodles." I sprint down the hall and back toward the main lobby. Watcher is on the roof, but our rendezvous point is twenty blocks away. _The Light doesn't get the information if we both get captured._ He can fend for himself. As I round the corner, a chair flies my way, clipping me in the face and tearing off my mask. Regaining my stance I stare in slight shock as the two downed security guards morph into Martians. I smirk. "You density shifted as the daggers pierced the flesh." _Smart._ "Though I wonder why you didn't just take me down." _Keep your mind clear._ I warn myself, doing my best to keep talking in a way of distraction for the two heroes before me. "So, I hear you've brought friends."

"Yeah Kate, the entire team is here. Along with some of the league." Miss Martian adds as she glances to her uncle.

"We are here to help you Kate. We are here to take you home." J'hnn explains. _I already have a home! You left me behind! You don't want me!_ I shout, making the two grip their temples. My eyes widen as I realize my mistake. My breathing quickens as I look for an exit. "You cannot run." He informs me.

"We just want to help, Kate." M'gann adds. "We're friends. We take care of each other."

My hands come to rest on my head as I attempt to get my breathing under control. _You can't depend on them. They left you behind. They're the reasons why you were hurt. If you would have just went back to the Light, you wouldn't have been in so much pain._ I remind myself. _They made you into a hero. They're the reason you were punished._

M'gann shakes her head. "No Kate. That's not true."

I glare at her with pure hatred and open the emotion to her. She staggers back slightly as I snarl. "Yes it is!" I throw down fire pellets, creating a ring around my form, keeping them from reading my mind. The heat spreads quickly and causes the two to trail back as I launch myself forward. M'gann challenges me in hand to hand but is far out skilled until her uncle approaches from the back and evens the playing field. I dodge to the side as his hand, morphed into a blade, comes down toward my shoulder. Before I can completely roll away, his niece reaches out with a snake like arm and encircles my left leg, pulling me back toward her. I cut deeply into the green flesh and escape her grasp as she cries out. J'hnn launches toward me, taking me further away from the flames. I dodge and block, doing my best to avoid his sharpened fingers. One slices just below my eye before I land a kick in the center of the chest. He staggers as M'gann comes forward. Both arms now in the shape of whips, she slashes me against the face. I go down to my knees, blinking twice before I stand only to have my feet knocked out from underneath me. One of her hands wraps tightly around my foot and flings me across the room away from the flames where J'hnn is waiting for me. His hand pierces my abdomen and holds me in mid air, while the other grabs intently on to the side of my face, giving him a better anchor to enter my mind. My eyes widen, mouth hangs open, and breath catches in the back of my throat. I stare straight as my brow creases. It's painful. Like a tree's roots are forcing their way behind my eyes and into the center of my skull, snaking their way through my cerebral cortex while nails grip into my frontal lobe. A tear trails down my face from my left eye as saliva drips down my chin. I can feel him forcing past my barriers, breaking the walls Psimon spent countless hours creating. His mind overpowers my own. I begin to loose the fight within my own body. I begin to surrender. _FIGHT!_ I scream at myself. The sudden outburst causes the Martian to hesitate in his pursuit, which is all the time I need. Grabbing his hand I ground myself and twist backward, removing the blade from my back and bringing my boot to his temple. It meets its mark and he crumbles. I fall to my side, sputtering as my fingers dig into my flesh where the blade protruded through my stomach. I try to breath, but it's shallow and staggered. It's then that I see them. The team, forming behind Nightwing and blocking the front entrance. _My exit._ I remind myself. His feet are pointed toward me. One is slightly raised, as if he had already attempted to rush to my side.

Jason's fingers grip into his older brother's shoulder, holding him back. "Wait man, I don't think it's her."

I smile, stand, and release something that's half way between a cough and a laugh. "Come on Jay. You know it's me. Just because you don't want to believe it, doesn't make it true." I take half a step backward and pull the thin piece of metal from my sleeve.

"Kate?" Artemis speaks up.

"Good to see you Arty." I say with the slightest bit of truth. "Still playing for this side." I state without surprise.

Her brow furrows. "Of course. Aren't you?"

I smile slightly. "Family business, you know how it is."

"I do not believe I am the only one here who is shocked, Kate." Aqualad speaks up as I take another step away from them. "We all have spent weeks in search of you. You are our friend. Our teammate." He pauses. "Do you truly expect us to believe that you have chosen you father after everything we have been through?"

My fists clench. "Less than a year with you, and a life time with him." I say quietly. "What do you think?" I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He's been here for me the whole time." My voice raises. "Where were you?" My question echoes throughout the four story lobby. _Don't let them lie to you._ I remind myself. _Get out._

"Kate." Dick finally speaks up.

"No." I force the word out thorough gritted teeth before he can weave a lie between truths. Before he can force me back to him. Gripping the cool metal in my hand I allow them to see the trigger. Those pellets I shot. The ones practically undetectable by the cameras and the naked eye. With a press of a button they all detonate, shattering the glass walls surrounding the pack of heroes before me.

* * *

I open my eyes slightly dazed as I feel blood trickle from my temple and wait for the ringing in my ears to stop. Turning my head to the side my vision blurs. It takes a few seconds for them to readjust. Everyone seems fine, other than a few deep gashes. Flipping onto my back I wait for the pain to subside. I feel a tap on my shoulder and glance up. "You okay Wingnut?" Jason asks with slight uncertainty. I nod, running a hand down my face, and stand slowly. I lean slightly on Jason as I survey the room. "She's gone Wing." He confirms.

* * *

Practically trudging down the hall of the watch tower, I meet Wally at the lab. "Any results?"

The red head turns with a grim look on his face and shakes his head. "It's not good dude."

My brow scrunches. "What do you mean?" I press him. "The blood test from the sample J'hnn got. Is it that bad? What's she on?" I speak quickly, rattling off questions.

Wally shakes his head. "Nothing."

I pause, allowing a deadly silence to lurk between us. "Nothing, what?"

He shrugs. "I tested it myself. Her blood sample came back negative."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "You mean."

He nods. "She's doing this of her own accord."


End file.
